


Wedding Night, Pirate Style

by Angylsmuse, Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Four different first times, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Elizabeth's honeymoon trip goes off course when they encounter the Black Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night, Pirate Style

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2004, so completely AU for movies after Curse of the Black Pearl.

When the small sloop came into sight, Jack Sparrow smoothed his mustache tips and smirked. Easy pickings indeed, almost too easy for the _Black Pearl_ , her captain, and crew, but then again, what true pirate turned down the chance at prey?

"Hard starboard, Anamaria! Run up the flag, boys; looks like there’s a prize to be had today!" Jack hopped down to the main deck and passed Gibbs, who was taking a swig from his flask. "Best save some of that for afterwards, savvy?" he asked, quirking a grin at his first mate before striding the length of the deck to get a better look at the ship they were overtaking.

She was sleek and small, a vessel of quality if he wasn’t mistaken, and Captain Jack Sparrow was never mistaken about such things. "Should be a fair bit of plunder aboard her, if only in the form of ransom."

"We’re a bit close to Port Royal for that, aren’t we?" Gibbs asked, narrowing his eyes as he studied the other ship.

"Which should make it all the more fun," Jack answered, shaking the beads braided in his hair out of his face and setting his hat more firmly on his head. "Take her in, lads—and lass," he added with a bow toward Anamaria. "Let’s see what she has to offer."

~*~

"I do not believe this." Elizabeth Turner gazed at her husband incredulously, then looked back over the railing at the pirate ship bearing down on them. "It’s the _Black Pearl_. Damned pirates!" She watched the ship get closer and closer. "What do you think he wants this time?"

"What does Jack ever want?" Will sighed, hefting one of his swords and tossing the other to his wife of barely six hours. They hadn’t even had a wedding night, for hell’s sake, having had to leave Port Royal immediately after the reception as the vessel that would carry them to England and Europe for their honeymoon was weighing anchor even as they were hailed aboard with a shower of rice.

"Do you think us being on board would make him stop? After all, he does owe us both his life, and he’s yet to square the deal away."

~*~

Raising the spyglass to his eye, Jack scanned the ship’s rail, then chuckled low in his throat when he saw and recognized two of the people standing there: Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann—just what the devil were they doing at sea? "It seems there’s been a change of plans," he bellowed. "Old friends are aboard that ship, though I’ll accept any wager we weren’t the ones they thought they’d be seeing out here."

~*~

Elizabeth sighed, leaning into the arm Will had around her shoulders. "This is Jack, Will. We couldn’t tell from one moment to the next what side he was on when we were with him. He could be here for anything and have any intentions. We’ll just have to see what happens when he boards."

"He is a knave, I’ll grant you that, but even you must admit, Elizabeth, that he pays his life debts. It might be according to his own twisted standards, but he’ll at least honor it... to an extent. Best keep your sword in your hand. I would prefer the honor of deflowering my bride myself instead of watching her be deflowered. These are not honorable men—well, they are according to the Pirate’s Code, but as you said, those are more guidelines than laws to follow," Will remarked with a slight squeeze to his wife.

"Best go warn the captain, love, if you don’t mind, and then come back so we can greet our old friend."

~*~

"Just what are you planning on doing, Captain?" Gibbs asked as he moved to Jack’s side and took a swig from his ever-present flask.

Jack looked at his first mate, his dark eyes wide. "Why, greet them as old and dear friends, of course. Come alongside the sloop, and I’ll head over to give our greetings to the lovely couple."

~*~

Elizabeth eyed her husband askance at the deflowering comment. "And are you so certain I have not been already? I did sail on two different pirate ships, Will, and I was alone with Jack on that island overnight." Annoyed, she gave her new husband a sweet smile and went off to warn the captain before rejoining Will.

"I’ll kill the bloody pirate," Will growled menacingly under his breath, eyeing the approaching pirate vessel with death in his eyes.

~*~

Catching hold of a loose rope, Jack swung over to the smaller vessel, grinning widely as he landed next to the couple. "Will, Elizabeth, what brings you out on my fair waters?"

Looking from Jack to Elizabeth and back, Will smiled, made a fist and swung, and watched Jack fall on his ass before offering his hand to the pirate. "And hello to you too, Jack. Care to elaborate on what you said just before you fell over the side of the fortress? Just what wouldn’t work with my wife?" He asked sweetly.

"Will!" Elizabeth rushed forward to Jack’s side, a hand going to his arm as she leaned close, inspecting his face where Will hit him. "I said you shouldn’t assume, and you went ahead and made the opposite assumption! It would serve you right if I had... been deflowered by Jack!"

"Wha--?" Jack asked, blinking and rubbing at the side of his jaw where Jack’s fist had connected. "I’m sure I didn’t deserve that. What’s that about, Will?"

"She intimated that you and she and then... women!" Will growled, throwing up his hands in surrender. "I made one simple comment and then... bloody hell!" Scowling at both Jack and Elizabeth, Will stalked away to speak to the captain himself, leaving his irate bride and the pirate he’d nearly died for and then saved in order to inform the captain that the pirates were actually friends of the family, so to speak.

"I must apologize, Jack. Will made a comment that annoyed me, and I teased his pride. I did not expect him to attack you without provocation like that." Elizabeth flushed slightly. "I shouldn’t have said what I did, but I didn’t think he would believe that."

"Quite all right, Elizabeth," Jack murmured, placing his hands together and offering her a small bow. "Will has dreamed about you for so long that it may be the thought of anyone else near his love is too much to bear." He frowned slightly and scratched at his forehead, glancing over to where Will was speaking to the captain. "I didn’t take advantage of you on that isle, did I?"

Elizabeth’s jaw dropped. "You’re _asking_ me?" It was her turn to deliver a stinging blow to the pirate captain as she slapped him roundly.

"Ow," Jack muttered as, once again, he rubbed his jaw. "I’m not sure I deserved that."

Will came back in time to hear what Jack had said. "Yes, you did. One way or another you did," the blacksmith commiserated. "Even I know that much about women; they’re always right. Even when they’re wrong," he continued under his breath and well out of Elizabeth’s hearing.

The pirate quirked an eyebrow. "’Tis sad but true, young Will, though I can’t remember doing anything to your fair Elizabeth that would warrant such behavior toward me."

"But she said that you and she were trapped alone on that island over night and that you imbibed in a copious amount of rum and that she was alone on not one pirate ship but two..."

A look of pure horror then passed across his face. "Those cursed bags of bones with their moldering flesh didn’t actually touch you in any untoward way, did they?" he gasped, looking at Elizabeth with dawning panic.

Elizabeth glared at him, hands on her hips. "Did I ever _say_ that _anyone_ violated me? No! But did you ever ask me either way? Again no! You assumed that I married you because no one did, then when I suggested that you should not make assumptions, you assumed Jack did. Perhaps had Jack done so, I would never have returned to Port Royal!" She glared at both men equally.

Will groaned. "I give up. I well and truly do! I love you, Elizabeth, enough to die for you, and right now I’m wishing I had! You growl when I say I want to be the one to ... well... and then you growl when I want to unman the scoundrel that touched you and.... Jack, kill me now, please?" Will begged, thoroughly confused.

"Don’t look at me for that escape, savvy?" Jack begged, looking from one to the other. "I’m not offerin’ to kill anyone, but..." his dark eyes glinted with mischief, "perhaps a break from civilization is what you both need. Care to come aboard the _Pearl_ for a bit? I could make it worth your while."

Elizabeth eyed him. "Well... We are supposed to be on our honeymoon, and no one expects to hear from us within a year. We could do whatever pleases us. So tell us, Jack, what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Honeymoon?" Jack’s eyes widened, and he gave the couple a sweeping bow. "May I be the first—well, perhaps not the first—to offer my congratulations?"

Will rolled his eyes but refrained from saying that his wife was far too enamored of the pirate life, especially after their recent adventures. "Thanks. I think," he murmured under his breath. "And you heard the lady, Jack. What did you have in mind, as Elizabeth is rather eager to know the answer? I assume you have need of extra crew?"

Elizabeth poked Will for his comment. "I most certainly am not. But Jack does have some redeeming qualities, and I would be interested in hearing his plans."

Jack glanced around the sloop, taking in its crew and supplies. "Come sail with the _Pearl_. I’d wager you were in for a good few months away from home. I know you both have a yen for pirating, so come and join us."

Will groaned. "And the past few months weren’t challenging enough?" he asked of no one in particular. "What of your mother’s family, Elizabeth? Aren’t they expecting us in London? How will we explain to them that we decided to go off for a bit of pillaging and plundering instead of joining them for stuffy balls in those horrid evening clothes and formal teas and being introduced at court and all that rubbish?"

"Think about what you just said, Will, and ask me that again. Why should we go be miserable when we can stay with Jack and enjoy ourselves? It would be far more interesting. And it’s not as if we have anything to fear from Jack’s crew."

Jack merely smiled, looking from one young person to the other with a glint in his eye.

"Elizabeth," Will sighed, unsure of what to say. "Your father really won’t like this."

"Ah, but as a married woman I no longer answer to my father. We may do as we please. What do you really want to do, Will?"

Will groaned. "Why do I feel that I am not the one wearing the trousers in this family?" Will sighed unsure of how to answer that question.

"She has you wearing dresses? Goodness, I never knew the two of you were that adventuresome," Jack chuckled. "Good show, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tried but she was unable to restrain her laughter. "I think I prefer Will in trousers. Or perhaps not," she added daringly, "but I’ve not yet had the opportunity to find out."

"And you won’t for a very long time at this rate," Will muttered under his breath, glaring daggers at Jack. "And I have never worn a dress in my life, for your information, nor do I intend to start now. Suggest it again and you might become a soprano, Jack."

Jack pressed his hands together and offered the younger man a bow. "I have better things to do with that equipment then to lose it to your blade, Will," he offered, quirking a grin at the couple as he straightened. "Shall I give the two of you some privacy to discuss matters?"

Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "We can discuss the matter later. We need to get our trunks and bring them over." She looked around and spotted a seaman nearby, trying not to look like he was listening to the conversation. "You there, we need our trunks brought up from our cabin."

The sailor drew himself up, then deflated when he met first his captain’s eyes and then the pirate captain’s. "Yes’m," he mumbled, disappearing toward the cabins.

Will shook his head in fond exasperation. Elizabeth would ever be the spoiled but lovely woman he fell in love with, which meant she would always think she was in charge. Leaning closer to Jack, he sighed. "Please tell me you have rum on board? I fear I will be needing it in copious amounts," he whispered to the pirate, his eyes following Elizabeth as she continued to order the crew around.

"Rum we have in good amount," Jack whispered back, though his voice was a good deal louder than the boy’s, "though if ye drink too much, how will you be celebrating with the little miss this evening?"

Elizabeth came back over to them, and Jack offered her a bow. "While your crew is gathering your things, shall I accompany you both to the _Pearl_?"

Elizabeth took his hand and accompanied him to the rail, glancing back to be certain Will was accompanying them. "Thank you, Jack. We are most grateful for your offer. I think this will be a much more interesting honeymoon than what my father had planned for us. Do you not agree, Will?"

"Yes, dear, as you say," Will sighed as he followed, rolling his eyes. Taking the captain aside, he asked that gentleman not to advise Elizabeth’s father that they had absconded with pirates but rather to send a message to her English relatives that they had decided to travel with a friend rather than continue on to England.

He was sure that Elizabeth truly wouldn’t want her adored father to worry about her and send the Commodore off to rescue her yet again. And Will personally had no desire to have to be forced to kill Norrington and become a fugitive from the king’s justice. Although he was quickly beginning to realize why his father had spent months at sea.

Jumping up onto the rail, Will wrapped a rope around first his wrist and then his leg. "May I at least have the pleasure of escorting my wife to the _Pearl_?" he asked mildly.

"But of course," Jack answered, looking from Will to Elizabeth, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "It’s a husband’s prerogative to do such things, is it not?"

Elizabeth stepped up to Will’s side, her arms going around his neck as he slid an arm around her waist and drew her close in preparation for swinging over to the ship. "I hope he sends a boat over for our trunks," she muttered to Will, "or they’ll end up at the bottom of the ocean if a sailor tries to swing over carrying them. Still, I have more clothes even at the moment than I’ve ever had before on the _Pearl_."

"I don’t want to know. I really don’t want to know," Will muttered, trying very hard not to say something that would set off his new bride yet again. "I’m quite sure you handled yourself admirably in all cases. After all, you can take care of yourself; you’ve proven that time and again. I was practically superfluous."

"Now, now, children," Jack said grandly, resting a hand on each of their backs. "No fighting or I’ll have to separate you. Go on; get over to the _Pearl_. Gibbs will settle you in, and I’ll make sure your delicates make it over dry and unharmed."

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth said, smiling down at him as she cuddled close to Will, enjoying his arm around her. She hung on tightly as Will launched them over the gap between the ships.

The swing across took bare heartbeats, and then they were landing on the _Pearl_ with Gibbs and Anamaria waiting for them. "Well, she definitely looks much better than the last time I was on her," Will remarked, releasing his wife after a light squeeze to greet Gibbs and Anamaria warmly. "How long did it take you to clean her up?"

"Swab the deck," Cotton’s parrot announced from where it was perched on the railing.

"Not too long," Gibbs chuckled, keeping an eye on the sloop alongside them and watching Jack ducking as a sailor swung at him. "Once the curse was lifted, she smartened herself up nicely."

Elizabeth smiled in greeting, stepping slightly away from Will, though she remained closer than propriety demanded, her hand lightly on his arm. They were newlyweds, after all, and could be forgiven.

"I’m glad. Jack deserved to get his ship back, and you are a fine crew. I’m very glad to see you all again."

"Not going to say it’s bad luck to have a woman on board, Gibbs?" Will teased the older man.

"He’d better not, if he expects to be able to enjoy women in port," Anamaria replied mildly.

"You seem to have cleaned up well also, Master William," the lady pirate commented slyly, her eyes raking the blacksmith up and down appreciatively. "Care to have a tour of the _Pearl_? I’ll be more than happy to reacquaint you with her finer features... such as cabin locations."

"You tend the helm, Anamaria; I’ll get our guests settled in," Gibbs said quickly, hoping to spare the crew from swabbing the deck of any extra blood.

"I’d prefer to keep my husband by me on our wedding day," Elizabeth added, moving a shade closer to Will though she still smiled. She’d come to respect the other woman during their previous adventure, and Will _was_ a handsome man.

Will looked from one woman to the other with a slight quirk of his brow. "I think I’ll just wait for Jack to show me around, thank you all the same, Anamaria. It was very kind of you to offer, though." _And had you offered before I married Elizabeth, I might have taken you up on it, but as we were fighting for our lives at the time, it’s just as well, I suppose,_ Will thought to himself with a half smile.

Anamaria shrugged and headed for the helm as Gibbs had ordered. She’d wait a week or two before trying again. After all, fresh meat was a rarity on board, and she wouldn’t be a pirate if she didn’t try to steal it, now would she?

"Toss down some lines," Jack called from the prow of the small boat two of the sloop’s sailors had rowed over. It was riding close to the waterline, loaded as it was with the couple’s trunks. When the first line tumbled down, Jack climbed nimbly up it, throwing a leg over the railing and dropping to the deck with a mischievous grin. "Some fine things you have in that baggage there. I hope you didn’t mind me taking a peak at it on the way over.

Elizabeth blushed scarlet at the thought of Jack going through her trousseau and seeing the sheer nightshifts and undergarments. "I hope you enjoyed it," she said.

"I haven’t even had chance to see what’s in those blasted trunks yet," Will muttered under his breath. "And at this rate I never will." Sighing, he went to lend a hand, helping to hoist the trunks over the side with a wave to the sailors in the rowboat.

Actually, at the rate this day was going, Will began to doubt if he’d ever get a wedding night at all. And he still had no idea why Elizabeth had been so put out with him earlier.

Winking at the young woman, enjoying her discomfiture, Jack turned to help with the trunks as well. "Now, now, no need to fret, m’lad. All I did was look—well, I might have taken a sniff or two, but purely out of curiosity."

"And just whose clothes were you sniffing?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or dare I even ask that?"

Jack smirked and smoothed his mustache ends. "Why both of yours, of course."

Will’s face heated, and he looked away from the roguish captain quickly. He’d have had to have been blind not to have noticed the way that Jack had watched him when they were alone first on the _Interceptor_ and then later on when they’d had a full crew, but he hadn’t understood just what those looks meant until Gibbs, well in his cups, had explained it to him in graphic detail.

Ever since that night Will had found himself increasingly aware of the captain of the _Pearl_. He had been almost thankful when Jack had left Port Royal with his crew, leaving Will to marry Elizabeth and forget about his confusion, but now... now he was back in the captain’s clutches, and that confusion was once more boiling to the surface.

Standing just behind them, out of the way, Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and glanced from Will to Jack and back again. She too had noticed the looks, and Anamaria had been happy to clear up her confusion, much to Elizabeth’s blushing dismay. "I thought you said it would never work between us, Jack," she murmured, flushed and smiling faintly as she chose to pretend that she hadn’t understood the allusion.

The pirate captain had the good grace to look abashed but only for a second. "The things a man will say when faced with a dozen guns and a couple declaring their love for each other mean less when that couple is in fact trapped on his ship." He smirked lewdly, looking from Will to Elizabeth and then back again. "Very different."

Will pressed his lips firmly together, refusing to say a single word lest he find himself in hot water yet again, and quite diligently applied himself to the work of hauling the trunks up on the deck with perhaps just a little more vigor than was needed.

"Indeed," Elizabeth said faintly, reminding herself quite firmly that she was married to Will and loved him very much—no matter how much she was drawn to Jack. "I’d say it’s not so different when the couple in question is married." Her gaze, however, was warm as it rested on Jack.

"Marriage is a convenience created by clerics who want people to feel guilty for indulging in a bit of lust." Nodding emphatically as he said that, Jack directed the crew below deck with the trunks. "But even though I don’t believe in the institution myself, it won’t stop me from giving you two a wedding gift; tonight you can have my cabin."

"That’s very... generous of you, Jack," Will managed to get out without choking. "And where will you be sleeping?"

Elizabeth flushed as she briefly imagined both men, and she stared down at her hands. "Yes," she managed faintly, "thank you, Jack. It is most kind of you." Will would take her for the first time in Jack’s bed, the sheets smelling of the pirate captain. She felt something deep inside her clench, and she bit her lip.

Looking a bit forlorn, Jack shrugged. "I suppose I’ll berth down with the crew, unless Anamaria consents to share her space with me..." At the glare the woman threw him when she overheard the comment, he sighed again. "A hammock belowdecks it will be, though after we all share a meal."

Will was torn; a gentleman would be polite and refuse to allow the captain to give up his berth, and yet he wanted a wedding night with his bride. A bride who seemed to spend far too much time blushing around said captain when she had always been far bolder in her affections around him, not the shy, missish thing she now seemed to be.

"We would be honored to share a meal with you, Jack," Will replied at last, glancing at his bride for confirmation.

Will held out a hand to stop Gibbs from having the final chest removed from the deck. Taking a key out of his pocket and turning the lock, Will quickly moved the contents from the chest into its lid and then lifted the false bottom to reveal a beautifully crafted sword.

After removing the sword and weighing it carefully in his hands, the blacksmith turned to the pirate. "I actually had hoped to find a way to get this to you once we’d made England, but since you took the problem out of my hands... A captain of a vessel as fine as the _Pearl_ deserves to have a sword just as fine. I made it for you, to say thank you for... well, for my life."

Jack’s eyes widened slightly as he accepted the blade, testing its balance. "Masterful work it is, young Will," he murmured, tossing the sword into the air and watching it revolve before catching it nimbly. "If you take as much care with yon Elizabeth, she’ll never have cause to do aught but smile. Savvy?"

He winked at Will, then clapped him on the shoulder. "Not that either of you has anything to worry about in that regard, I’m sure, having sailed with pirates before."

"Ah, but some adventures are still new to us," Elizabeth retorted, stepping between them and taking an arm of each. "And we are grateful to you for your cabin, Jack."

"Yes, thank you, after all, I’m quite sure that the _Pearl_ has never had a married couple on board before. And if... well, I can bunk with the rest of the crew for the remainder if the voyage so that no one has to be put out of their cabins again, and maybe Elizabeth could berth with Anamaria?" Will suggested, looking over Elizabeth’s head to Jack, trying to do the honorable thing.

Kohl-lined eyes widened as Jack stared at Will, who seemed to be ready to give up his wedding night for some exceedingly strange sense of honor—though this was Will he was speaking of, so perhaps it wasn’t all that strange—stupid, yes, but not strange.

Elizabeth eyed her husband oddly, not saying a word though when she met Jack’s eyes, they shared a commiserating look. "We shall leave it to you to make the best arrangements and advise us what you decide." She hoped that would put an end to the discussion and allow them to settle in.

"Ah, yes, well..." Jack began. "We’ll discuss it over dinner and go from there."

"Yes, well, we _will_ be taking you up on your offer of the use of your cabin tonight," Will hastened to add. "I was merely thinking of the rest of the voyage. I don’t think you’d be willing to give up your bed for however long we remain on board, would you?" he continued.

"Well, no, but I’d be willing to share it," Jack replied with a lewd grin.

Elizabeth’s eyebrows rose toward her hairline. "With which one of us, or shouldn’t I ask?" She would never admit it aloud, but she was quite enjoying her position at the moment, between her two favorite men... yet another thing she would not admit, especially not to Jack.

"I think I need a drink," Will muttered to no one in particular with a roll of his eyes as he allowed himself to be dragged along by his wife.

"Rum all around once we get you married folk settled," Jack proclaimed grandly. "Oh, and I’d be willing to share with the both of you, being as you’re such good friends of mine."

"You’re too kind," Elizabeth murmured, eyeing Jack askance. Despite all that Anamaria had told her, she hadn’t actually believed that two men might do anything together, and now she was trying to imagine what... without success.

"When it’s convenient for us to be friends," Will replied without heat. "After all, you’re a pirate, Sparrow," he continued with a grin. "And while I have no gold, I’ve been instructed to trust you with my wife, therefore..."

"Something more precious than gold," Jack began before winking at the couple roguishly, "to the romantics among us at least. I, myself, am far more practical; give me the _Pearl_ , my gold, and rum, and I’m a happy man."

One fair eyebrow rose again, and Elizabeth replied, "Really? From what I heard of your travels, you seem to also require... companionship."

"Only when he feels the need to be slapped," Will laughed, remembering his brief stay on Tortuga. "What was the final count, Jack? I think it was something like half a dozen doxies in one night plus Anamaria the next morning?"

Jack gave a raucous belly laugh and pushed open his cabin door so that they all could enter. "One of my quieter evenings, my boy, and sadly, those slaps cost me much in companionship that trip."

"And I’m sure you soothed yourself with rum," Elizabeth retorted. "That seems to be your answer to everything."

"And here I thought it was the fact that after finding Gibbs, you got so drunk that you got tossed out on your ass by that rather terrifying looking barkeep," Will replied drolly. "So I believe Elizabeth right in that; you soothed yourself so well you lost your mainsail so to speak."

"’Twas the company I was with at the time," Jack answered blithely.

"You also got so drunk you passed out when we were trapped on that island. So it seems that any company will do for an excuse for you. You simply enjoy being sodden with that foul-smelling brew."

"I think he was trying to pickle himself to be honest, love," Will grinned, bussing Elizabeth’s temple. "In order to survive the inspection of the crew and then, in your case, to preserve his body for the great hereafter."

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes heavenward. "Ahh, but I had lost the love of my life; when I got drunk in Tortuga, it was in celebration of the chance to win her again. On the island, it was in mourning at having lost her. Now that she’s mine again, I have no need to over-indulge, just to enjoy."

"Whatever you say, Jack," Elizabeth said sweetly. She looked around the cabin finally. "It looks much better than it did when Barbossa was here. And I certainly don’t miss that horrid monkey." She turned to smile at Will. "It will do nicely for us for tonight, don’t you think? Thank you, Jack."

"That it will," the smith replied. "And only one glass of rum for me, I need a clear head about myself."

Jack pressed his hands together and bowed at the couple. "As I said, consider it your wedding present, that and that _single_ glass of rum. Wouldn’t want you so snookered you can’t make a proper night of it."

Elizabeth just frowned at them both. "I’ll have none of it, thank you. I should prefer to remember my wedding night."

"As would I," Will said simply, gazing adoringly at his wife. He’d meant what he’d said back when breaking Jack out of the Port Royal prison all those months ago; he would die for Elizabeth. He was grateful that he’d now have the chance to live for her and with her. "I’m a very lucky man, indeed, to have Elizabeth for my own."

"Perhaps I should leave the two of you alone," Jack smirked, waving a hand at the far wall of the cabin when the crew carried the trunks in. "We promise not to listen in at the doors... much."

"Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed in scandalized tones. "You wouldn’t!"

"Elizabeth, this _is_ Jack we’re talking about, and the crew of the _Pearl_. I would be shocked and amazed if they didn’t listen," Will replied dryly.

Jack cocked a dark eyebrow and laughed. "There isn’t much I won’t do, sweet Elizabeth, as your William can attest."

Elizabeth blushed crimson. "I really don’t want to hear discussions of our performance. Can’t you order them to stay away?" she asked desperately.

William wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing full well that Jack would not only listen in but would have wagers placed as to when Elizabeth would lose her maidenhead and how long the two of them would last before spending. "Lovely weather we’re having. Looted any ships lately, Jack? Sent any men to Davy Jones’ locker?"

"I’ll try, Elizabeth, but a man can only do so much, and, Will, we’ve grown past sending men to the depths. When ships see the _Pearl_ , they surrender without a fuss."

Elizabeth groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I’ll never be able to show my face again!" She glared at both men. "Can’t you _do_ something?"

"And what would you like me to do, love? Order them to stand away from the door? Perhaps we could try and muffle our screams? Not have a wedding night?" Will asked, looking from his wife to Jack and back again. "Or perhaps you’d like me to order the captain of the ship about? I’ll do it, but I don’t think it will do a damned bit of difference."

"Not one bit,’ Jack said agreeably, "though asking politely might do the trick."

" _Please_ ," Elizabeth begged, raising beseeching brown eyes to Jack’s. "I couldn’t bear to know that they... to think that..." She trailed off with an incoherent moan.

Will didn’t think it prudent to bring up the fact that if the crew knew they’d just been married and they were on their honeymoon voyage, they’d probably figure out what he and Elizabeth were, well, consummating their marriage. "Yes, Jack, perhaps if it came from you the crew would do as you say? After all, you _are_ Captain Jack Sparrow, are you not?"

Jack rolled his eyes again, not bothering to hide the gesture from the young couple. "Fine, fine, as it’s such an auspicious occasion, I’ll warn the crew away from the cabin—and even let the two of you have a quiet meal here alone."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied fervently. "But surely you can join us for the meal?" she suggested. "It could be our celebration. We would like you to join us for that."

"Well, that and you owe us a story as to how the _Pearl_ timed it so that they were in just the right place at the right time in order to save your savvy self."

"A tale like that goes best with a good mug of rum. Savvy?"

"I think I can do without... though if you have wine or brandy, I’ll have a glass of that to join you," Elizabeth said, knowing that stopping Jack when he was intent on rum was impossible. "And you can tell us your tale over dinner."

"You heard the lady, Jack," Will grinned. "And you should know better than to argue with Elizabeth. She always wins, so don’t even try to get out of the telling or get us too drunk to listen to it."

"Remind me again why I asked the two of ye aboard the _Pearl_?" Jack sighed, shaking his head. "And a tale it will be over the meal and brandy and rum, though if ye both get too drunk to enjoy each other later, it’s not on my head."

"I hardly think there’s a danger of that," Elizabeth sniffed. "But I would like to hear your tale, Jack. I enjoy listening to you," she admitted.

Will quirked an eyebrow at his wife but said nothing. Elizabeth had been in love with the pirate life since before he’d met her and Will had long since accepted that piracy would hold an allure for his wife that he never could, despite her claim that she considered him a pirate. "Just so long as you’re not serving hard tack. That stuff was dreadful!" he laughed in memory.

"Oh, I believe we have finer fare then that available this evening," Jack answered, knowing the crew was already working to put together a suitable meal for their guests.

"It is most fortunate that I enjoy fish," Elizabeth murmured, settling herself in one of the chairs at Jack’s table, somewhat surprised that Jack actually waited till she was seated before sitting down. She realized she was hungry and reached for an apple, then shuddered when she remembered the last time she’d had one in this very cabin.

Will looked around, admiring the finery that now decorated the captain’s cabin. "You’ve definitely made this place into a proper pirate’s lair, Jack," he admired. "Complete with swag in the corners. I’m impressed," he grinned. "But then again you _are_ Captain Jack Sparrow, the only captain to survive the curse of the _Black Pearl_. With some help," Will chuckled.

"That I am, lad," Jack smirked, preening and smoothing the ends of his mustache. "Though I’d be thanking the two of you not to bandy about the help part; I do have a reputation to uphold here."

He walked over to a locked cupboard and opened it, pulling out a bottle of rum and a dusty one of brandy. After pouring them all drinks, he raised his glass in a toast. "To Mr. and Mrs. Turner; may your voyages be long and smooth."

Elizabeth raised her glass in reply and took a sip before turning to Will and kissing him lightly, somewhat inhibited by their audience, even if it was only Jack. "To many years of love together... and adventures," she added with a laughing glance back at Jack.

"And to little Elizabeths and Wills... and maybe even a Jack in the bunch," Will added, winking at the pirate. "After all, all this Turner blood needs to be continued. I’ve got to make ole’ Bootstrap proud, don’t you think?" he murmured, deepening the kiss. "And you always did like pirates."

"She liked burning pirates’ rum," Jack muttered, shuddering at the thought of children anywhere in any form.

Elizabeth slid her arms around Will’s neck, holding him tightly as she responded eagerly, now indifferent to Jack watching them. "I like _some_ pirates," she allowed with a smile when Will finally let her breathe again. "Which is just as well considering that with our poor babes’ father, grandfather, and Uncle Jack, they’ll probably be plundering from their cradles.

"And you must admit, Jack," she added, "that we’d probably still be on that forsaken island had I not created the signal fire with the rum."

Will had to chuckle at the look of abject horror that crossed Jack’s face. "What, don’t fancy yourself an uncle, Captain Sparrow?" the younger man teased. "Just think of Bess’ and my little charmers pulling on your beads and baubles and wanting to play pirate and merchant ship with you. I think you’d be adorable," he continued as he wrapped his arms more tightly around his wife’s waist, nuzzling her ear.

"I do believe the good captain looks a little seasick, love, by that lovely shade of puce coloring his face," he whispered in her ear.

"There will be no children on the _Pearl_ , savvy?" Jack growled, forsaking his glass and taking a swig of rum from the bottle. "Horrible little monsters and I should know; I was one of them once."

"I’m sure you were quite as unique as a child as you are now," Elizabeth replied blandly. "Far be it for me to be teaching you the realities of life, but Will and I are married, and we will be sharing a bed. Children usually do come about from such things."

"Elizabeth, love, do you really want to have our children on board ship with no doctor, no midwife, no creature comforts?" Will asked mildly.

Elizabeth eyed her husband as oddly as she had Jack. "Are you under the impression that we have a _choice_? Short of sleeping in separate bunks, it’s in God’s hands, Will. Certainly I would prefer to have solid ground beneath me and a midwife at my side when the time comes, but the children will come when they will."

"Separate bunks can easily be arranged for the two of you," jack growled, still shuddering at the thought of children running around the _Pearl_. "Though there are other ways of preventing little ones when they aren’t convenient."

"Jack," Will replied mildly but with a core of steel in his voice. "Elizabeth is my wife, and I plan on sharing a bed with her every night for the rest of my life. And I happen to _want_ children. When the time is convenient and we both agree upon it or when fate takes the choice out of our hands, either way, my wife and I will be having them.

"You are a dear friend, but don’t try it, all right?" he finished with a quirk of an eyebrow. "I’m even better with a sword than I was the last time we ‘danced’. I took your advice and dropped the rules of engagement, savvy?"

While Elizabeth agreed with Will for the most part, the idea of being able to prevent children sometimes was attractive. Much as she loved her husband and wanted his children, she did not want to spend the rest of her life with child. She reminded herself to ask Jack about it later or, better still, Anamaria.

"Perhaps we should have dinner before there is bloodshed?" she suggested calmly.

"An excellent idea." Jack drained his glass, refilling it and Will’s as well. "Cotton!" he bellowed, and within moments the cabin door opened and the seaman’s parrot flew in ahead of several crew members, all laden down with food.

"Really bad eggs," the parrot squawked knowledgeably.

Will eyed the tankard of rum and then his friend. "Jack, you wouldn’t be attempting to get me soused, would you?" he queried mildly.

"I hope we’re not having eggs for dinner," Elizabeth murmured before looking over at Will’s comment. "I certainly hope not since I prefer that we both remember our wedding night." She sipped her brandy as she eyed the men. "One might almost think you were trying to keep us apart, Jack. Were it not that you offered us your very own cabin, of course."

"Now would I be doing that to either of you?" Jack asked, his expression one of wounded indignity. "A fine couple such as yourselves deserve a memorable wedding night."

~*~

Hours later, Jack closed his cabin door quietly behind him, though Will’s rum-soaked snores drowned out even the small noise it made, and he skulked down the corridor, looking left and right to assure himself none of the crew were about before knocking lightly on the door to Anamaria’s cabin, where Elizabeth had retreated earlier in the evening in anger when the men continued drinking. "Oh, Elizabeth... Are you awake, my dear?"

Elizabeth was very much awake and still fuming over how her wedding night had turned out, so it was only a moment before she snatched up her bedrobe and flung open the door. "Jack? Is something wrong? Shouldn’t you be sleeping in the other cabin with my erstwhile husband?"

"Now don’t be angry with the lad, Elizabeth," he smiled, leaning against the doorjamb. "I think he was a little... nervous at the thought of your first night together. Two virgins... never a pretty picture from what I’ve heard. Can’t remember my own virginity myself or when I lost it." He shrugged, sending the beads and dice woven into his braids clicking against each other.

"He just had a bit too much to drink—and don’t you be burnin’ my rum stores, understand?" Jack wagged his finger in Elizabeth’s face and took a step toward her. "He’s sleepin’ it off at the moment and come morning, I’m sure he’ll be fine, excepting for a bit of a headache is all—and a heap of regret over missing his wedding night."

"He’s not the only one missing the wedding night," Elizabeth grumbled, turning on her heel and going back to sit heavily on the single chair, not noticing or not caring that she’d left the way open for Jack to follow her inside.

"Damn shame that is," Jack commiserated, following Elizabeth inside and nudging the door shut behind him. "Is there _anything_ I can do to help?"

"Unless you can suddenly provide me with my missing groom, I don’t see how," she sighed, slumping in the chair, not feeling the need to maintain a ladylike decorum with Jack. "I know we would both... fumble, but how else are we to learn?" She raised her brown eyes to him in appeal.

Jack’s smile was slow and sensual. He supposed he should feel guilt for what he was contemplating, but that was one emotion Captain Jack Sparrow knew little of, as it seemed to have died out at about the same time his conscience did.

"You could always learn from a master, and if I may say, I am available for lessons."

It took a moment for Elizabeth to understand, and when she did, her eyes widened, and she gasped with outrage... and arousal. She had no idea that her gaze showed her curiosity and sudden heat as clearly as her shock. "Captain Sparrow! You go beyond what is proper, sir!" Even as she said it, the color rose in her cheeks. She knew that Jack cared nothing for propriety, but she could not seem to muster the disdain she should be feeling in addition to her embarrassment. She could only pray that Anamaria might return to the cabin and rescue her from this situation, but the other woman had told her not to expect her back that night while leering at one of the crewmen.

"Aye, I do at that," Jack chuckled, noting the flush that moved down Elizabeth’s neck to the curve of her breasts. "It’s my nature, nothing I can do about it, savvy?" As he said this, he reached out and lifted one of her light brown, nearly blonde curls, winding it around his fingers. "I see a treasure, and I just have to try to plunder it."

"P-perhaps you should learn to ask before taking," Elizabeth gasped, raising a hand to push his away, but the moment she touched him, her hand curled over his, holding rather than pushing. "You must stop," she said breathlessly in a tiny voice.

"Sweet Elizabeth, don’t you know telling a pirate he must do something only makes him more determined not to?" Jack leaned in as he spoke until his lips were brushing over Elizabeth’s and he could feel her quick breaths against his skin.

"Pirates are most contrary," Elizabeth moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as she fought to clear her mind. This was wrong, she knew it was, but she could not make herself pull away. She could feel the heat of Jack’s breath on her face, and her lips parted, her tongue darting out to moisten them.

Jack nodded, his dark eyes shifting to the pink sliver of Elizabeth’s tongue as it moved over her lips. "That’s what makes us hard to catch, love," he murmured, before leaning in and kissing her, his own tongue dragging across the soft flesh hers had just dampened.

Elizabeth gasped, her hand tightening on Jack’s as he kissed her as no one but Will had ever done. And unlike Will, Jack was taking rather than asking, and Elizabeth felt herself respond to him, her lips parting more in invitation as she tasted him. Jack tasted of rum and sin, and she found she wanted more, regardless of how wrong it was.

"So, will you be allowing me to give you a wedding gift this night, sweet Elizabeth?" Jack murmured, lowering the hand that held her hair to the bare skin above her nightgown.

"I... I should not," Elizabeth replied breathlessly, brown eyes opening to fix on the face much too close to her own. She shivered as his callused fingertips, the hand of a man who wielded a sword and handled ship’s lines, brushed over her bare flesh, daring what no one ever had.

"Ahh, but the things we shouldn’t do are often the ones that we most want to." One finger dipped lower, tracing the edge of her dressing gown and curling around the laces, tugging at them.

Elizabeth made a tiny sound that was not quite a whimper. "You are very certain of yourself, Jack Sparrow," she managed to say breathlessly, her eyes fixed on that marauding finger.

"That I am, and proud of it." The laces came undone, and Elizabeth’s dressing gown slid from her shoulders.

Gasping, Elizabeth caught it, not realizing that it only framed her as she held it in position just below her shoulders, drawing Jack’s attention to her chest. "You must not," she whispered.

"No, Elizabeth," Jack murmured, lowering his hand to sweep his fingers over the curve of her breast, feeling the nipple harden in response. "I really must."

Elizabeth moaned and her back arched, her breast fitting into Jack’s palm. The sensations filling her body pushed thoughts of Will aside, and she stopped fighting herself as well as Jack. "Yes," she breathed, so quietly even she barely heard the word. Her hands released their grip on her robe and rose to Jack’s shoulders.

A victorious smirk spread over the pirate captain’s face, and he bent down, sliding his arms beneath Elizabeth’s legs and behind her back and lifting her to carry her to the bunk. "There’ll only be pleasure for you," he promised, kicking off his boots and undoing his belt before settling beside her and kissing her again.

"So you tell me, though I’ve yet to see proof of it," Elizabeth retorted with a flash of her usual spirit. She resolutely quashed her screaming conscience and moved closer to Jack so she felt the heat of his body along her length. She’d wanted this for so long, though she’d never acknowledged it, not even to herself, and tonight she would be like Jack and take what she wanted.

Jack laughed aloud at that and brushed his hand over her breasts again, noting with satisfaction the way she arched up against his hand. "So you’re saying this isn’t pleasurable?" he asked, before leaning in to lick at one of the taut points, dampening the thin cotton that covered it.

"Oh!" Elizabeth’s hands flew to his head, holding him to her. "More," she demanded greedily, shifting restlessly as heat blossomed in her belly.

Chuckling quietly now, Jack laved at the tight bud of flesh before suckling on it, wetting more of Elizabeth’s nightgown until it clung to her whole breast. Making a pleased sound in the back of his throat as he lifted his head to view the bewitching sight, Jack reached out and tore the fine cotton open, baring her creamy flesh to his gaze.

Elizabeth gasped when Jack tore her gown away, and she blushed from head to toe, her hands flying to cover her breasts and core. No one had ever seen her nude, not since the day she was old enough to bathe herself. And at the back of her mind was the knowledge that Jack had seen many women like this, more beautiful women who knew what to do to please him.

Pushing up onto an elbow, Jack cocked his head and looked down at the young woman. "Modesty, sweet Elizabeth?" He leaned in to kiss her again. "Perhaps it would be easier if I was similarly unclothed?"

Saying this, he stood and began stripping out of his garments, tossing his shirt to the floor and undoing the buttons at the waistband of his trousers.

Though she knew she should look away, Elizabeth could not, and she stared hungrily at the sun-bronzed flesh Jack was baring for her. Her eyes did close in confusion when he began to push the pants from his hips, but they flew open again seconds later. She gasped as she saw him. "How?" She’d had no idea men were made in such a way, having no mother to explain to her what to expect on her wedding night. Her eyes flew to Jack’s face, and she flushed again at his knowing smile, then returned to that fascinating part of him, staring curiously.

"How what?" Jack asked, amused by Elizabeth’s reaction but also aroused by it. She certainly was different from the tavern wenches he’d rolled from Tortuga to the Antilles. "Go on, touch if you like, it won’t bite." He paused, then chuckled. "Can’t say I won’t though."

Elizabeth blushed again, but she did reach out tentatively, fingertips lightly touching Jack’s chest, not daring more. "How... does this work?" she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. She hated this uncertainty, not knowing what she should do or what to expect. Now that she’d decided to do this, she wanted to please Jack as well, but she had no idea how to go about it. "How do I please you?"

"Just keep that up, sweet," Jack murmured, slipping back onto the bunk beside her, waiting until she relaxed to settle closer. "Explore with your hands first, then your lips. Follow my lead if you’d like." He found her breast again, this time stroking the bare flesh and cupping its weight in his hand.

Hesitantly Elizabeth stroked Jack’s chest, murmuring with surprise when his nipples responded by hardening just as hers had. She remembered how it had felt when he’d suckled on her, and she lowered her head to lick one, then suck it briefly before raising her head to see his expression. "Like that?" she murmured, slowly gaining confidence.

Jack grinned. "You, my dear Elizabeth, are a very quick study." He leaned in to taste her breasts again, his hand skimming over her flat stomach and over the curve of her hips.

"I like to do well at anything I do." Her usual smile curved her lips, and her hands followed the same path his had taken, mirroring him. "It’s a matter of pride for me."

"And a bit of a challenge?" Jack asked, grinning as he trailed his fingers over her soft curls, feeling their dampness.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a squeak when he touched her _there_. Her thighs first clamped together modestly, then slowly relaxed and moved apart as the pleasure of his touch filled her. She chewed her lip, big eyes staring at Jack, and it was a moment before she followed his lead this time. But follow it she did, and she gasped as the shaft swelled against her palm. "Tell me what to do," she whispered helplessly staring at where she touched him, then moaning as his fingers moved again.

"Explore," he urged, slipping a finger between her folds and searching for her clit even as he kissed her again, his hips arching up into her palm.

She moaned into the kiss, one leg coming up to curl over Jack’s as she unconsciously opened herself to his touch. She whimpered loudly when his thumb touched something that sent sparks of pleasure through her, and it was a moment before she remembered that she was supposed to be touching him as well.

Experimentally, Elizabeth closed her fingers around the hard shaft in her hand, smiling when Jack’s breath hitched. She slowly drew her hand down and then back up, loving the sensation of the soft skin and heat. And judging by the sound Jack made, he liked it as well, so she did it again. And again.

"Easy there, lass," Jack purred, leaning in to nip at the shell of Elizabeth’s ear as he spoke. "Men, unlike women, don’t have the capacity for continual climaxes." To punctuate that, he circled his thumb over her clit, wanting to make her come before moving on in his seduction.

"Oooh!" Elizabeth’s hand fell back to her side as the sensations overwhelmed her. She squirmed beneath Jack’s attentions, her hard nipples rubbing against his chest, which made her squirm more.

"Sensitive little thing, aren’t you?" Jack mused, dipping his head lower to nuzzle her breasts again. She was growing wetter, and he sped up the rhythm of his hand, knowing she was close.

Elizabeth moaned and twisted on the narrow bed, unable to remain still. Something was building, something she didn’t understand but still wanted. "Jack," she whimpered, nails digging into his forearms as she grabbed at him. Her hips rose and fell involuntarily, and she cried out as pleasure suddenly exploded through her.

Raising his head to watch the expression of stunned pleasure race across Elizabeth’s face, Jack smiled. Once she was still again, he raised his hand to his lips and slowly licked his fingers, his eyes locked with hers the whole time. "Mmm, almost better than rum is sweet Elizabeth’s nectar."

Once again scarlet, Elizabeth still couldn’t look away. "I... you... Only almost?" she finally managed to say, meeting his smile.

"A very close second," Jack prevaricated, holding his finger and thumb right next to each other. "You are sweet, Elizabeth, but rum..." He chuckled and rocked his body against hers.

"I should burn more of it," she moaned, gasping as the heat began to build again. "Jack!"

"No, we’re the ones who should burn, savvy?" Jack asked, sliding over to rest between Elizabeth’s thighs, plundering her mouth as he allowed her to get used to his weight.

She shied slightly, startled, but he felt good on top of her, and Elizabeth murmured happily as she responded to the kiss, her arms going around his neck. She shifted restlessly and discovered that made him rub against the part of her that was aching, drawing a sound of excitement from her as she did it again.

Near purring at the pleasurable feel of her squirming under him, Jack pulled back slightly to position himself, and without breaking the kiss, thrust into Elizabeth’s body, groaning as her tight walls clung to him.

She cried out sharply at the sudden pain, her nails digging into his shoulders, then slowly relaxed as it faded. She lay beneath Jack, the odd feeling of fullness becoming less strange, and then she moved slightly and gasped at the sensation.

Grinning as he lifted his head, his dark eyes gleaming, Jack rocked his hips forward and back, keeping the motions small for now. Once Elizabeth began to move with him, though, he became less gentle, biting at her lips as he stroked her breasts, pinching the tightly drawn nipples.

Elizabeth writhed beneath Jack, her hips moving at first tentatively then with more confidence as she matched his motions, the sensations inside her drawing gasps and whimpers from her lips. "Jack!" She arched up as he slid deeper inside her and toyed with her breasts, and her legs spread wider, knees pressing against his ribs though she had no recollection of drawing them back.

"Sweet, sweet Elizabeth," he murmured between kisses, "you’re a natural at this." She clenched around him, and he chuckled, knowing she had no idea what she’d just done. "And a brazen wench too."

"This is h-hardly the time to be insulting me," she forced out around panting breaths, her hands moving shakily over his back.

"At least you didn’t slap me, though it would have assuredly been undeserved." Jack arched up into the light pressure of her hands. "I meant it as a compliment." He kissed her again, his hips moving in lazy circles in the cradle of hers. "Feel free to use your claws though."

"Ah, I must have misunderstood." She raised her head, seeking Jack’s lips in the first kiss she initiated, and her nails did dig into his back when he pressed deeper inside her. "Oh please, Jack, I want..." She trailed off, not knowing what more she wanted but sure there _was_ more.

"To feel like you did before?" he asked, a knowing glint in his eye and the muscles in his back bunching under her nails. He changed the angle of his thrusts so that he was rubbing fully against her clit once more and was rewarded with a shiver. "Shan’t be too long until you do, I’d wager."

Elizabeth only whimpered, kissing him again as the feelings built inside her. She knew what to expect this time, and how she wanted it. She clung to Jack, moving with him, her head tossing on the pillows when they weren’t kissing.

"That’s it, love, reach for it," Jack murmured, his own body tightening at her honest response and desire.

Her whole body had tightened, straining to reach that pleasure again, and she wailed sharply when Jack drove into her again. The heat in her core burst, spreading through her as she arched up hard beneath Jack’s weight, her legs flying up to wrap around his waist and let him sink a fraction deeper.

Letting loose a bellow of triumph as he felt the slick channel convulse around him, Jack thrust rapidly into Elizabeth’s writhing body, his own climax coming hard on the heels of hers, leaving him limp and replete on top of her.

Elizabeth lay beneath him, arms and legs wrapped around him, and she held him close, reveling in the sensations still thrumming through her. And very determinedly not thinking.

Pushing up onto his elbows, Jack smiled down at Elizabeth, his hair a tangle of dark locks and braids as it fell around his face, even with the two braids dangling from his chin. "You should get some sleep now, sweet Elizabeth," he said, slowly rolling off of her to his back, then bringing her with him to rest against his shoulder. "Morning will be here soon enough, savvy?"

"I... yes." Elizabeth didn’t want to think about what she’d just done or Will just then. Morning was indeed soon enough. She curled into Jack’s side, one palm lying over his chest, and she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Aye, soon enough," Jack murmured, stroking her back as he worked on just how to keep Will from going after his head—either of them—the next morning. When he got an inkling of a plan, a smile slowly curved Jack’s lips upward, and, once he was sure Elizabeth was asleep, he slid from the bunk, pulled on his trousers, gathered the rest of his clothes, and exited the cabin.

~*~

Humming under his breath, Jack slipped from Anamaria’s cabin, pulling the door shut behind him before sauntering down the corridor, moving easily with the _Pearl_ ’s rolling. "Gave the lass a wedding night to remember," he chuckled, opening his own cabin door and pausing when he saw Will, who was passed out on his bed.

"I suppose if I was an honorable man, I’d feel guilty for what I just did, young Will," he said conversationally, dropping his shirt on the floor and slipping off his trousers. "Good thing I’m not an honorable man."

Of course, the blacksmith was, and though Jack had enjoyed the evening immensely, he didn’t want it to be a bone of contention between Will and Elizabeth. "Well then, best deflower the groom as well as the bride, hadn’t I?" he asked the night air. It seemed that the sleeping Mr. Turner agreed, for he rolled to his back, causing the light blanket to slide to the floor, baring his body.

"Mmmm, definitely need to do that," he continued, padding toward the bed and settling himself between Will’s thighs, taking the younger man’s shaft into his mouth and beginning to suckle.

Will was dreaming of bawdy women and wicked mouths; that was the only explanation for the wet heat coursing through his veins or the fact that his cock was encased in a warm and wet mouth. After all there was no way that Elizabeth would even know how to do this yet, her being properly reared and all but...

Moaning, the blacksmith opened bleary eyes and saw dark hair instead of light. Anamaria then? Perhaps the pirate wench had decided not to be outdone by his _lady_ wife, though Will was quickly coming to see that though Elizabeth might be a lady in public, she was not so in private.

However, Anamaria’s bandanna was the color of old linen, and the one on the head between his legs was bright red with... beads. "Jack?" Will stuttered and tried to crab walk backwards even as his mind thought to deny what his eyes were beholding. _Jack Sparrow_ had his mouth around Will’s prick? But... but... "What in the nine hells are you doing, Sparrow?" the young blacksmith fairly shouted in shock.

Jack sighed and rested his chin on his hand, looking most put out. "Sucking your cock, young William. What do you think I was doing?"

"Just what you said you were... you mean you meant to?" Will managed to get out without sounding like a lad in the midst of having his voice crack. "But what about the women in Tortuga? I thought you were all for the lasses and not... well, for the lads," he finished weakly, not quite willing to admit that his cock now felt strangely bereft without that warm and talented mouth wrapped around it.

Jack snorted out a laugh and levered himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "I’m all for whatever gives me pleasure, savvy?"

"Yes, well, I can understand that concept quite well myself, but... men?" Will asked, watching Jack with an expression that was a mixture of curiosity, desire and confusion. "And more importantly, me? I mean we were alone on the _Interceptor_ for a week to Tortuga, and you never once..." he trailed off, unable to complete the sentence. "Why now?"

Jack fought the urge to bang his head against the hull. God in heaven, Elizabeth had been easier to convince than the boy was. "Let’s just say back then I was more concerned with getting back what was rightfully mine. Now that I have it, I can turn my thoughts to other things I might be wantin’."

"Like me." Will replied, mulling it over. And then mulling it over some more. "I need a drink. Any more rum left?"

"Exactly," Jack beamed, pleased to see the boy was finally seeing things his way. "And of course there’s more rum!" He stood and crossed toward a cabinet, not seeming to notice that, aside from his bandana, he was nude.

"Thank God, I think I’ll need it," Will muttered, unable to fathom why he was even contemplating this other than the fact that Elizabeth had chosen to sleep in Anamaria’s cabin in a fit of feminine pique instead of spending the night with her groom.

Damned contrary woman, why did he want to marry her again? Oh, right, respectability, family... "Maybe I’m more like my father than I thought," he thought aloud, suddenly feeling trapped and confined. "Bring on the rum, will you, Jack, and don’t bother with the mug!"

As he watched Jack saunter to the cabinet and back, a small part of Will had to admit that it wasn’t just because of Elizabeth that he was considering this. Jack was rather... pretty. In a very male way, mind, but pretty nonetheless. And he definitely could handle a sword; there was no question of that!

"So... do this often, do you?" he asked, striving for a casual tone, not sure if he succeeded.

"Drink rum?" Jack asked, grinning back over his shoulder, his gold teeth flashing in the lantern light. "All the time!"

"That I already knew," Will grinned. "I’ve heard how put out you were when your stash on the island was used to set a fire. No, I meant this..." he continued, the sweep of a hand taking in his still nude form, Jack and the bed. "Would this be why cabin boys are always boys?"

"A man gets lonely at sea," Jack shrugged, pulling the nearly full bottle from the cupboard and carrying it back to the bed, taking a swig before handing it over to Will. "Your hand is only so much company."

"Aye, that I can drink to. And I’m loathe to admit it, but it’s the same on land when courting a refined lady," Will snorted. "And let me tell you, Jack Sparrow, when the lady in question is the governor’s daughter, word gets back fairly fast if you visit the bawdy houses! I’m fairly certain my balls are a permanent shade of blue!

"Life was much easier back when she was unattainable. I could worship from afar and could have a tavern wench use _her_ hand to relieve what ailed me," the blacksmith finished, taking a large swig of the rum and feeling its fiery burn leave him gasping for air. "Damn, that’s good," he managed to wheeze at last.

"You actually visited tavern wenches?" Jack let out a whoop of laughter at that and took the rum back from Will. "Is that why you acted as if you were going to run screaming when Mary propositioned you in Tortuga?"

"Aye, well your Mary was proposing something more than I’d had with the wenches back in Port Royal, you ken," Will admitted, blushing slightly as he took back the rum and had another large swallow. "There are those things I’ve yet to do, not that I’m ashamed to admit it. I was waiting for Elizabeth, dream though she was at the time.

"However, now it seems I’ll be waiting a long while yet. Women are rather contrary!" he admitted, his words slightly slurred. "First yes, then no, then a slap on the face, and then they’re crawling into your lap and purring like kittens, and then they hiss like the devil cats they are. Jack, do _you_ understand women? I sure as hell don’t!

"Perhaps the way to go is this way," he again motioned to the both of them. "Men tend to... _savvy_ one another better, aye?"

After taking another drink, Jack shook his head and laughed. "Will, any man who says he understands women is a bold-faced liar. They’re beautiful creatures, and I love them and enjoy them, but I will never understand them," He paused and took another drink then handed the bottle back. "It gets easier once you admit that.

"As for men savvying each other, damn right. At times there’s nothing like a straight-forward fuck, and the only way you’ll get that is from a man or a whore, and to be honest..." he dropped his tone and motioned Will over to whisper in his ear, "a lot of those whores are damn ugly!" Nodding as he finished, Jack leaned in and licked the shell of Will’s ear.

Will shivered and hastily gulped another swallow of the demon’s drink for false courage before he turned his head so that his mouth was pressed against Jack’s. "Then you’ll have to show me what to do because I... Well, this _is_ my wedding night, but I’d thought I’d be doing the deflowering instead of wanting to be deflowered by a rogue of a captain. However, I find myself no longer interested in plucking but being plucked."

Jack’s grin was pure sin. "Well now, that’s something I happen to be an expert at, savvy?" he asked before licking a kiss over Will’s mouth. He reached out and took the bottle from the younger man’s hands, corking it tightly and setting it aside before tumbling Will back onto his bed and rolling on top of him.

"God," Will gasped but nonetheless wrapped his arms around the pirate’s waist. "Teach me, Jack, because one day soon I want to be able to return the favor and do this to you!"

"I’ll look forward to the day it happens," Jack chuckled, tangling a hand in the blacksmith’s brown hair and kissing him again, his tongue invading the younger man’s mouth as he rolled their hips together, feeling Will’s cock twitch in arousal.

Groaning hungrily, Will thrust upwards, rubbing his cock along Jack’s and feeling the slick slide of skin against skin. His tongue began to duel with the pirate’s, proving he was as good with dueling flesh as metal. He began to trace light patterns along the other man’s back, feeling the scars under his forge-roughened hands, enjoying the firm, hard muscle and the baritone moans.

"Very nice," Jack purred, pushing up again to study Will’s kiss-swollen lips. "Very nice indeed, but now I think it’s time for this..." He slid down a bit and nipped at Will’s neck, one hand sliding over the younger man’s shoulder to rub at his chest, teasing his nipple into a tight bud which the pirate captain then nipped.

"Sparrow," Will groaned, his head falling back on his shoulders as the shudder raced through him. "Bloody hell, do that again!" he demanded, his eyes snapping open to blaze as hot as his forge ever had. His half hard cock leapt to attention, unfurling from its slumber just like the Captain Death did every time a ship of plunder was spotted through the _Pearl_ ’s spyglass. And tonight he was the captain’s plunder it seemed.

"What? This?" Jack asked, twisting his head to bite at the other nipple before licking his way up Will’s smooth chest.

Will surged upwards, his hands tightening around the pirate’s shoulders as a rough sound escaped his lips. He ground his aching cock against Jack’s and shuddered with need. "Fuck me, yes," he groaned crudely. "That’s exactly what."

Sinking lower, Jack bit at the blacksmith’s flat stomach, dipping his tongue into the indentation of Will’s navel before swiping his tongue over the head of Will’s cock. "That’s exactly what I plan on doing, young Will," he grinned, sitting up on his knees, his own shaft pulled tight against his belly.

"I should certainly hope so else I’d be forced to think of you as a cock tease, Jack Sparrow, and that wouldn’t do wonders for your reputation, now would it?"

"Ahh, but teasing a cock can be quite the experience." Jack sucked on Will’s shaft again before reaching into the drawer built into the wall for a tin of cream and scooping some out to coat his fingers.

"Not when you’ve had nothing but cock teasing for the past few months and no relief, Sparrow!" Will growled, his hand coming to cover Jack’s and force it to stroke harder and faster. "I’m ready to die of frustration, and then you’d have to explain that to my widow, not that she... Oh, never mind her! Will you _please_ stop taunting me and do _something_!"

"Something like this, then?" Jack asked, pressing a finger to the tight entrance to Will’s body and pushing it inside, feeling the younger man freeze beneath him.

Will sucked in a great lungful of air. Saying was one thing, but doing was an entirely different kettle of fish, especially for a somewhat sheltered and very staid apprentice blacksmith recently of Port Royal. However, Will had already proven that he had pirates in his blood and an adventuresome streak to the man doing such wicked things to him, so he could hardly show himself for a coward at this late stage of the game.

Working through the strange sensations by acknowledging them, feeling them and then letting them go, Will gradually felt his body relax and accept the foreign object impaling him. Of course, it was only one finger, but he had faith that Jack Sparrow was a rogue of the first order and a rake and a libertine as well. The man had certainly been slapped more than any other Will had ever made the acquaintance of, so there had to be something there. "Uh, Jack? Not to cast aspersions on you or anything, but you _do_ know what you’re doing, don’t you?"

Jack smirked and pressed his finger forward until it rubbed against the bump of the sweet spot in Will’s body. The younger man’s eyes widened, and he moaned. "Does that answer your question?" he asked, sliding his finger back, then adding a second, his movements a bit rougher now.

"Ah God, aye, that it does!" Will groaned, his legs opening a little wider and pulling up closer to his chest. "But that’s just fingers, Jack. Your technique might be a little off considering the number of women I’ve seen belt you one. Not a good track record, savvy?" the blacksmith managed to get out with the semblance of a smirk even as he was pushing down harder on those fingers, trying to increase the feeling.

"That’s a mighty big bark you have for such a young pup," Jack chuckled, rocking back onto his knees and scooping up more cream to stroke it over his erection. "Roll over, boy, and I’ll show you exactly why I was slapped—the times I deserved it."

He waited for Will to do as he said, then settled between his legs, placing his cock at the entrance to Will’s body and thrusting inside, groaning at the tight heat. _Two in one night, now there’s a record for the books,_ he chuckled to himself before reaching under Will’s body to stroke his shaft back to life as Jack thrust into him.

Will bit down on the pillow that smelled of salt and tasted of Jack in order to keep from crying out. All he needed was having Elizabeth decide to investigate and find him with a mast up his below decks, so to speak. Groaning in appreciation and no little pain, the smith slowly rocked back on the cudgel working its way into his ass. "Bollocks, okay, maybe you had a reason to be walloped," the younger man admitted at last.

"A time or two," Jack admitted, rocking his hips in slowly growing arcs, his callused fingers teasing Will’s cock back to life as he did so. "So this means you’ll be slapping me when we’re done then?"

"Well, now that depends on whether you leave me wanting in the end," Will replied, thrusting up against the older man, enjoying the strange and new feeling of being filled and claimed. "And if you do leave me wanting, then I’ll be doing more than walloping you. I’ll be making a eunuch of you. Savvy?" he purred before sealing his mouth over the dread pirate captain’s again.

"Never been slapped for _that_ ," Jack chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the head of Will’s cock and spreading the moisture that dripped from it around the hot flesh. "I’ve been complimented a lot though, _savvy_?"

Will groaned and thrust back further. "Sparrow, I’m still drunk enough that I want more action and less talk if you please," the younger man ordered, slamming back into the pirate as if to punctuate his point. "Besides, if I’d wanted to discuss such things, I wouldn’t be in this position, and you’d be sleeping in the crow’s nest!"

Jack smirked. "True, very true, in which case, I’ll just be doing instead of speaking now." He tightened his hand around Will’s cock, squeezing it in time with his thrusts, feeling the younger man’s balls draw up tight to his body.

"Oh God," Will groaned, thrusting back harder and harder. "You know you’re really quite clever... for a pirate," he couldn’t resist snarking. "There might be hope for you ye—Oh Lucifer!" Will bellowed, his seed spilling across the bed and Jack’s hand as his orgasm washed through him, body shaking and muscles clamping down hard.

The fact that he’d come once already tonight took the edge off Jack’s appetite and allowed him to ride out Will’s climax, though the feel of the blacksmith’s ass spasming around his own cock was divine. "Clever I am, young Will," he chuckled, continuing to thrust into Will’s slowly relaxing body. "Cleverer than you’ll ever know."

"Bollocks to that," Will managed to gasp out, his whole being tingling as Jack still slowly swived him. "Although you apparently do have the stamina of a bull in heat," the younger man groaned, his head rising from the pillows to look back at the pirate.

"Just proving to you that this is _not_ why I get slapped." As Jack spoke, he thrust forward sharply, rubbing against Will’s prostate time and again.

"Ungh," Will grunted, suddenly was forced to hold on to the bunk rail so that he didn’t find his face plastered into the hull. "Bugger it, you’re lustier than ever!"

"Complaining, are you?"

Will glared over his shoulder and then pushed back harder, squeezing down tightly on Jack’s member. "Arrogant bloody prick of pirate, less talk if you please," he growled again.

"Oh, you don’t have to answer, young William, as I can tell you’ve spent already. If my conversation’s too taxing for ye, just lie there, savvy?"

"Shall I think of England too?" Will retorted snarkily, pushing back hard enough to dislodge the pirate and then rolling over onto his back. Grabbing a handful of braided hair, Will tugged hard enough to make Jack wince and grumble in protest, but he still managed to get the pirate’s mouth where he wanted it and, biting hard on Jack’s lower lip in retaliation for saying what he had, proceeded to kiss the bastard hungrily. "Do your worst, Sparrow, I’m more than man enough for the likes of you," he finally replied after kissing the other man breathless.

"Ahh, now there’s a challenge, William, and one I can’t let pass me by." Jack tweaked Will’s nipple as he plunged back into the other man’s body. He licked at his swollen lower lip, then dragged his fingers through the come on Will’s belly, licking them clean. "We’ll see just how you survive the likes of me."

"I survived you once before when I was nothing more than leverage," Will reminded the pirate with a hungry waggle of his hips. "And don’t think I didn’t notice the looks you gave me when we were alone on the _Interceptor_. You were hot for me," the younger man stated confidently.

"Aye, I was," Jack admitted readily, changing his rhythm to match the rocking of the _Pearl_ as she plowed through the waves. "But I was hotter for my lady here."

"Good thing I’m not a woman, or I might have been insulted at coming in second best to a bunch of planking, canvas and nails," Will responded saucily. "But then while your ‘sword’ is passable, I’m much more enamored of the ones I forge with my own two hands so... we’re sq-ohGod-square in that respect," the blacksmith gasped as Jack’s hips began to circle and brush against that sweet spot inside of him again.

"Um hmm," Jack nodded, resting his hands on both of Will’s knees and pressing them back toward his chest so that he could get deeper into his body.

Sighing, Will closed his eyes and decided to simply feel, damn the consequences to the deep. It wasn’t as if he was truly stepping out on Elizabeth, after all, since this was a man and not another woman. And it wasn’t as if his heart was on the line; that would always belong to Elizabeth first and foremost. "S’nice," he muttered, spreading his knees a little wider. "Feels good, whatever it is that you keep hitting inside me."

"That it does, doesn’t it?" Jack answered, continuing to angle his thrusts so that each hit that particular spot directly, noting that Will was beginning to grow hard again.

"Aye, Captain," Will purred, his eyes, still hazy from drink and his lips red and swollen from their violent kisses. "And you’re fairly talented with that cudgel of yours, I’ll grant you that. But I’ve yet to see anything that would cause me not to survive you," Will’s brown eyes danced in amused lust. "Good you may be but certainly not that good!"

Jack burst into laughter at that. "Ahh, young William, you should know better than to do that." As he spoke, he sped up his thrusts, taking Will harder and harder, at the same time jerking the younger man off, wanting to make him come so hard he passed out.

"Do—oh merciful Mother!--do what?" Will groaned, his head tossing and his eyes rolling as his body was driven higher and higher. It felt like every part of him was alive and hungering for something, but what, he didn’t know. "Jack, God, what are you doing to me?" he managed to gasp.

"You’ll see soon," Jack promised, driving forward again and again, his own body aching for a release he wasn’t allowing it quite yet.

Will merely moaned a little louder and closed his eyes to better savor what was happening to him. Once more he felt the tingling in his balls, and there was a heady breathlessness to him, like he’d taken a hard fall and was lying there dazed and trying to catch his breath.

"That’s it, lad..." Jack grinned, leaning in and nipping at Will’s lightly tanned chest and letting go of Will’s cock for a moment to knead his heavy balls.

"Jack, you’re a devil, you know that, right?" Will murmured, his hands clamping on to the older man’s wrists as he writhed and danced on the pirate’s ‘mast’. His eyes opened to mere slits, and he watched Jack watching him, feeling an odd hitch in his chest as he did so. "You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen," the younger man admitted without thinking. "Not even Elizabeth has eyes as beautiful as you."

"That’s something I wouldn’t be saying around your lady-wife," Jack chuckled, driving into Will’s body with superb accuracy and feeling it clench around him. "It might earn you the slapping and not me."

"I have a feeling I’m already in jeopardy of that since I’m with you on our wedding night instead of my bride. If she ever found out, she’d probably eunuch me for real, vicious strumpet that my Elizabeth is," Will moaned, his head thrashing as Jack continued to drive his pleasures higher and higher. "Sparrow, oh merciful heavens, what... this is... JACK!" the younger man bellowed loud enough to be heard at the helm without thought of his sleeping wife or the crew or his own reputation, his body shivering like a palm tree caught in a hurricane as he found his second release of the night.

Feeling the near violent clenching of Will’s body around him, Jack gave a guttural moan, managing a handful more strokes into the younger man’s slowly relaxing body before spending as well. As he recovered, he continued moving, watching Will through heavy-lidded eyes, then chuckling when he realized the other man had passed out. "Ahh, but your lovely bride spent her wedding night the same as you did, my boy," he murmured, planting a hearty kiss on Will’s brow and levering himself out of the bed.

After finding his clothes, the pirate captain dressed himself, pulled a bottle of rum from his stores, and went above decks, grinning broadly. When various members of the crew looked at him questioningly, he gave a wink and a smirk and took the wheel, periodically drinking from the bottle and humming the lyrics to the song Elizabeth had taught him under his breath, as he watched the sun come up over the wide expanse of turquoise water around them.

~*~

Elizabeth woke slowly, curled up around one of the pillows, and it took her a moment to remember the night before. Her eyes flew open, and at first she thought it had been but a dream as she found herself alone in her bed. The ache deep inside her when she sat up soon convinced her otherwise, as did the blood staining her thighs and the sheet beneath her.

"Oh blessed Virgin, what have I done?" she moaned, falling backward onto the pillows again.

"Looks like you enjoyed a fine wedding night," Anamaria replied, making Elizabeth jump and yelp, then stare at her guiltily. "But perhaps not with your bridegroom?" she added, remembering the smile on Jack’s face when she’d seen him earlier.

Elizabeth groaned and buried her face in her hands. "How will I ever face Will again?" she moaned. For a moment she toyed with not telling him what she’d done. Though he’d be sure to notice she was not virgin when they finally had their delayed wedding night, he would think it had happened during their previous adventure. Her inherent honesty would not let her lie to him like that, however.

She paused only to fling her robe on over her nakedness, blushing again when her eyes fell on the torn remains of her nightrail. Resolutely, she left the cabin to find Will and throw herself on his mercy, but her steps slowed to a halt when she looked up at the wheel and found herself staring into Jack’s dark eyes again.

"Good morning to you, sweet Elizabeth," Jack chuckled, arching an eyebrow at her state of undress. "You’d best be careful or a sudden breeze might give the crew more of show than you were planning on."

~*~

In the captain’s cabin William groaned and rolled to a sitting position, wincing as his still tender posterior came in contact with the ticking. "I’m not going to be sitting on anything hard today, that’s for certain," he muttered to himself as his skin pulled slightly. As he looked down at the mess of his body, the memories of last night came flooding back. "Elizabeth is going to kill me," he groaned, his head throbbing in response to too much rum and brandy.

"And that’s just for getting drunk on our wedding night. If she ever found out about what Jack and I..." Will’s eyes rounded as the memory of being bedded emerged. "I let... bloody hell, I let Jack sodomize me! And liked it. I’m going to hell, no question of that!"

Standing gingerly, Will spotted a nearly empty bottle of rum and took a swig of it, hair of the dog and all that, before staggering to the bucket of fresh water in the corner to clean himself off so that he wouldn’t appear on deck reeking of sex and looking like a just tumbled doxy. He only hoped Elizabeth would be too annoyed with him to pay too close attention.

~*~

Before Elizabeth could answer, Jack spotted Will stumbling up on deck from his cabin. "And good morning to you, young William! It’s a fine morning to be alive, isn’t it?"

William replied with a very rude and anatomically impossible phrase before realizing that Elizabeth was on deck as well. "Oh bugger. I’m going back to bed before I put my foot in it even more!" the debauched bridegroom muttered, turning on his heel, intent on escaping back into the captain’s cabin before it was too late.

"Will?" Elizabeth turned to face him, her face falling as he started away again. Did he already know what she’d done? "Forgive me, please," she begged, tears welling up in her eyes. She clutched the robe around her nakedness, not even able to fling herself after her husband of one day without exposing her shame. And to her horror, despite her terror of Will’s reaction, she couldn’t regret the glorious time she’d spent in Jack’s arms.

"I’m the one who was so nervous I drank myself into a stupor, Elizabeth," Will replied, still unable to meet his wife’s eyes. "I don’t see what you have to apologize about. It’s not like you... took up with a pirate or something, and even if you did... I trust you," the blacksmith said simply.

Jack leaned against the wheel, watching with unabashed interest. When others of the crew, however, drifted nearer to better hear the conversation, he straightened, took off his hat, and waved it in their direction. "Awright, this isn’t a bit o’ theater. Back to work, the lot of you."

Elizabeth clutched convulsively at the robe that was all that stood between her nudity and the crew’s sure to be leering stares. "Could we go back to Jack’s cabin to discuss this?" she begged, not wanting witnesses to the conversation to come. Will’s words of trust were like a dagger to her heart, and she paled with shame as she stared past Will’s shoulder, unable to meet his eyes.

Will’s mind raced. Did the cabin look like the den of debauchery it had been last night? Heaven bless him, he hoped it didn’t because he could refuse Elizabeth nothing. He’d never been able to refuse her anything from the moment she’d claimed she was watching over him all those years ago. "Of course. Would you, perhaps, like to dress first, Bess?" he asked softly, coming to wrap his arm around her trembling shoulders. "You look a bit pale; maybe you should lie down for a bit first. I wouldn’t want _my_ _Black Pearl_ to become sick; you’re infinitely too precious to me."

Elizabeth was confused by his reference to her since nothing about her was in any way black, but she had much larger issues to deal with. "No, I need to talk to you _now_ , Will," she replied, afraid that her courage would fail her if she took the time to clean herself and dress even if it would be the wiser course. Will would put her aside, she just knew it, and she couldn’t blame him for it.

Jack handed the wheel over to Anamaria and walked over to the newlyweds. "Ah by the seventh hell, there’s no need for the both of you to be looking like yer going to die. Being a noble man, I’ll save you both the embarrassment of admitting what you’re afraid to—I had ye both last night, and a fine night it was."

Will’s jaw went slack, and his eyes boggled as he blushed deep scarlet. Snapping his mouth shut, he looked from Jack to Elizabeth and back again. "You... she... then me..." he floundered in shock, not quite sure what to think. Considering how late it was when Jack had woken him up by wrapping his mouth around Will’s prick, that meant that the pirate would have gone to Elizabeth first and then...

"You got me drunk on purpose!" he growled. "You scurrilous sea dog. You got me drunk, visited _my_ wife on what was to be our wedding night and then decided to ‘share’ the joy of the bedding with me? I’m going to kill you, Jack. I really am!" And with that the blacksmith lunged.

Elizabeth flushed crimson with humiliation then paled with rage as she understood fully what Jack was saying. "You scoundrel!" Before she could decide how to react, Will lunged for Jack’s throat, and she was forced to catch his arm to try to stop him. Even in her fury she knew she didn’t want to see either of them harmed... except possibly by herself.

Jack ducked, managing to keep the mainmast between himself and the enraged smith. "Now, Will, I planned no such thing; it was that the opportunity was there and—well, can you be blaming me for taking advantage or it?"

"YES!" Will bellowed. "It was _my_ ruddy wedding night, or didn’t you think I’d want to have one with _my_ wife?!? Now let me go, Elizabeth, I promise I’ll only kill him a little," he continued, trying to shake his wife’s hand off of him.

"No! I think all _three_ of us," she bestowed a fulminating glare on the hapless captain, "need to go to the cabin where we can discuss this in _private_." She indicated the obviously listening crew with a glance. "And then I’ll decide which of you _I_ want to kill!"

Reminding himself that this was his ship, and, if nothing else, he had a crew on hand to help save him from the newlyweds’ wrath, Jack offered the couple a bow. "Whatever you want."

"You’re not the only one who’s got the right to be upset Elizabeth _Turner_ ," Will growled. "I, at least, was under the influence of drink. What’s your excuse?" And with that Will turned on heel and strode towards the captain’s berth, not really caring of the state it was in at this point.

True, he’d been a cad and performed a perverse act with an unconscionable and incredibly attractive rogue pirate, but Elizabeth had... yesterday, after all her indignation at his rough speech and assumptions, she’d gone ahead and done the very thing she’d berated him for believing!

Jack he could and did expect this sort of behavior from but Elizabeth? It cut Will to the quick and infuriated him at the same time.

Elizabeth flushed again, knowing Will was right but still furious that he’d allowed Jack to... to do _that_ to him. She waved Jack ahead of her, not trusting him to follow them just then, and once they were inside, moved over to sit in the chair, not realizing that her robe parted as she did, giving a glimpse of her blood-stained thighs.

Jack cast a pleading look back over his shoulder and scowled when he saw the crew all trying not to laugh, though he knew they would be rolling on the decks once they were inside. "Be better off with a crew of the damned," he muttered, waiting for Will to follow him into the cabin, then closing the door and leaning against it.

"Well, have at me and each other so ye can make up and enjoy each other," he ordered.

"You... you...!" Will seethed, pacing the room and glaring at Jack. "You seduce my wife then seduce me and then... God, Jack, I thought we were _friends_.

"And you, Elizabeth Turner," the blacksmith continued, turning his glare to his wife, "were you that intent on getting back at me for making the mistake of being a typical male and wanting to defend my wife’s honor that you had to go and do the very thing that you berated me for suggesting? And on our bloody _WEDDING NIGHT_!!! Well congratulations, you’ve cuckolded me quite soundly, of that I have no doubt!"

Elizabeth hung her head in shame, tears welling up and trickling down her cheeks. Her voice broke when she tried to speak, and she had to clear her throat and try again. "I can only say that I’m sorry, Will, though I know that isn’t enough. I have no excuse. I..." She trailed off brokenly. She was hurt too at Will’s actions with Jack, but she had given the virginity that should have been her husband’s to another man. "If you want to put me aside, I will understand," she whispered.

Will’s head snapped back as if he’d been slapped, and then he realized how he’d sounded and what he’d done. Elizabeth was his wife and he loved her. It didn’t ease the sting over the fact that he’d been played for a fool, and yes, it felt like a betrayal that Jack had taken what should have been his, but...

"I would never do that, Elizabeth. I love you. I’ve loved you since the day you watched over me, and I’ll love you until the day I die. I just... _hurt_. Do you think so little of me, really, that you would choose do to this to me?"

Elizabeth couldn’t think of any way that would not hurt Will still more to say that she hadn’t been thinking of him at all but of Jack. For one time in her entire life she had thrown caution to the winds and taken exactly what she wanted... and it was going to cost her the only other thing she wanted, the man she loved. "I... I am sorry, Will," she repeated. "I... It was _Jack_."

Jack listened to the discussion and held his head, wishing he could get at the rum in his desk because all this belly-aching over a few rolls was surely giving him a headache.

"Ahh, I see, and of course I’m just a plain, boring blacksmith, not at all in league with a pirate. I understand entirely, Elizabeth. I’ve always been... second in your affections. I just never expected it to be driven home so forcefully. Rest assured, though, I’m not likely to forget the lesson again," Will replied tiredly, sagging down onto a chair with a slight wince.

"Although I would be lying if I said I faulted you for your choice. Very well, Elizabeth, do what you will, I’ll understand either way," the young man continued, refusing to look his wife in the eye.

"If you wouldn’t mind, Jack, I’d like to be put off at the next possible port. I think I’ll be going back to Port Royal after all." And with that Will reached for the bottle of rum that hadn’t been put away from the night before. He suddenly had the urge to get drunk again.

"Well, I have to say I do mind, Will," Jack answered. "I said to have at me, not each other if you recall. Falling into a pirate’s bed or having him fall into yours isn’t a killing sin; it’s fate." He held his hands out and shrugged. "I took advantage of ye both. It wasn’t love; that’s what ye have for each other. It was lust, and it was fine, and hopefully it’ll get rid of some of the fumbling when you do come together. If ye want to be hitting me, do it quick, just don’t go guttin’ me."

"No! Will, that’s not what I meant," Elizabeth exclaimed desperately, falling to her knees at Will’s feet and ignoring Jack’s remarks, desperate to make Will believe her. "I love you; you must know that, though I own that this last night has been poor proof of it. You are the only man I love _and_ want, but I... I was angry last night, angry that we were not to have our wedding night because you’d drunk too much, and Jack, Jack was there." She looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "Please, please, don’t leave me."

"Elizabeth," Will sighed, "this isn’t exactly what I’d pictured marriage to be like. I always thought that it was two in a bed, without a third party hopping from bed to bed. I really don’t know what to do here or what to say," the blacksmith admitted, still not quite able to meet Elizabeth’s eyes. He loved her, but at this moment he wasn’t all that sure that he liked his wife very much, and he certainly didn’t like himself.

"You do know how to go and complicate the most simple of things, don’t you, Jack Sparrow?" He glared at the other man halfheartedly.. "Were you anyone else, I’d have killed you, I really would have, but... damnitall, I still like you and, well, you’re the last connection to my father that I have. I can’t even find it in me to hate you, only myself."

Jack sighed. "I’m getting close to the point of wishing you would kill me. Answer me this question, both of you. Do ye love each other?"

There was only one reply possible to that. "Yes," Elizabeth whispered, still unable to meet either man’s eyes.

"Are you deaf, man, didn’t I just say I loved her?" Will replied, with a roll of his eyes and a narrowed glare. Jack Sparrow was already walking where angels feared to tread, but he seemed bent on risking his neck by opening his mouth. "And I’m sure you have some pearls of wisdom to extol upon us now, correct?"

Jack thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, it was just something I wanted to be sure of. If you love each other, does anything else really matter? And, more importantly, are ye willing to risk losing each other over the likes of me? A man who would do such a thing to both of you?"

Elizabeth remained kneeling on the floor, now looking from one man to the other. "Apparently we both want you as well, or none of this would have happened," she said quietly, admitting the truth. "Neither of us is innocent in what happened last night, and though I certainly do not love you as I love Will, I do have feelings for you." That was quite possibly the hardest speech she’d ever made in her life.

Will’s mouth pressed firmly shut. It really wasn’t what he wanted to hear, that his wife, whom he hadn’t even slept with yet, desired another man. He couldn’t, however, fault her for her choice, considering he’d made the same himself. The pirate was compelling, and Will truly did admire the mouth Jack had on him, not to mention how it felt to be taken by him.

"I didn’t kill you; I guess that says something," was all the blacksmith would concede at this point. "Now if we’re through, I think I need some fresh air."

Yes, Will was being stubborn, but damnit, he’d been looking forward to his wedding night, and it wasn’t as if he’d ever have the chance to deflower his wife again. It would take some time to get used to the idea that Jack had had her first and that she’d liked it enough to want it again even though he himself still wanted Jack as well.

Jack shook his head and stayed where he was, blocking the door. "Yer not going anywhere until you and the missus have sorted things out, Will, and that’s an order."

"We’re not members of your crew, Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth flared. "You can’t give us orders!" It was easier to be annoyed with Jack than to face Will, but she knew she had to. She rose to her feet and slowly raised her eyes to meet Will’s. "I love you, William Turner, and I want to be your wife more than anything in the world, but only if you still want me."

"Right now I don’t know what I want," Will admitted quietly. "Oh, I still love you, no doubt of that, and I have to admit to having feelings for that scurrilous pirate as well, but... you’re talking of bedding another man, Elizabeth, and liking it. And Jack’s gloating about bedding the both of us as if it were a thing to be proud of. This is a lot for me to take in," Will confessed. "It’s not the way I was raised, Elizabeth, and you might be able to throw off your upbringing easily, but I can’t."

"No, not easily. Not easily at all," Elizabeth murmured. "But what’s done is done, for both of us, and we have no choice but to live with it. If you think I’m any happier than you that my husband spent our wedding night with a pirate instead of me, think again. But since we are equally guilty of the same injury against one another, we can either nurse our grievances and lose each other or accept that we both made mistakes and move past it. I don’t want to lose you, Will," she said again.

Relaxing somewhat, Jack leaned against the doorframe and rubbed at his chin. "Well, I think it’s something to be proud of," he muttered to himself, doubting the other two would hear him.

"Elizabeth," Will groaned, burying his throbbing head in his hands. "My head feels like one of my swords when I take the hammer to it, and I’m having the most dreadfully serious conversation of my life and dealing with so many emotions that I think I might be sick from them, and you wish for me to move past it all, as you say, immediately? God’s teeth, woman, I love you, but you have the makings of a nag," Will laughed painfully.

"It is obviously too much to ask to have a few quiet moments to think things through and straighten them out in my own head before answering, what with the both of you nattering at me. Very well, all is forgiven, things are grand, and may I please have a few moments of privacy to puke my guts up now?" the blacksmith practically snarled in frustration.

"I am not a nag!" Elizabeth glared at him. "And if you hadn’t drunk too much, you wouldn’t feel like that! And neither of us would have slept with Jack last night. Oh!" She swung on her heel toward the door and glared daggers at Jack when she found him still blocking her exit.

"Stand aside!" she demanded.

Deciding it wasn’t worth refusing the irate young woman, Jack did just that, watching her slam out of the cabin before turning back to Will. "Chamber pot’s in the corner if you’re going to puke. I’d rather it wasn’t in my bed if ye don’t mind." That said, he went back up on deck, hoping for a ship to plunder to appear ahead as it would be eminently less dangerous than dealing with the Turners.

"Jack... I’m sorry." Will sagged. He knew there was no sense saying sorry to Elizabeth until she’d cooled down, or he might lose any chance of fathering children ever. "Bugger, it seems that I can’t do anything right in her eyes," the blacksmith sighed and then abruptly dashed to the chamber pot.

A number of gut-heaving retches later the pale, sweating and queasy man crawled back into the captain’s bed and, wrapping himself around a pillow, promptly fell asleep, hoping that when he woke up, this would all be a bad dream.

~*~

Elizabeth was relieved to find the cabin empty when she got there, and she was able to wash and dress in privacy. She had to wear her clothes from the previous day since her trunks were in Jack’s cabin, but that was a small price to pay to be clothed.

She went up on deck and, spying Jack, walked over to join him. "Will is still below?"

"Aye," he answered, "I thought leaving him be might be for the best; I don’t believe he’s too happy with me right now."

"Did you think he would be?" Elizabeth sighed. "I wish... oh, I wish life were simple. Things would have been ever so much easier if you’d never come to Port Royal, Jack Sparrow! Though much less interesting as well," she admitted with another sigh. "And much as I wish otherwise, I have to accept at least half the blame for last night." She glanced up at him. "Why did you do it, Jack?"

Jack shrugged, resting one hand on the wheel and looking out over the horizon. "Tis a good question, Elizabeth. Mind you, I knew it wasn’t right, but, you see, I don’t have much of a conscience to keep me from doing what’s not right. I saw an opportunity, and I took it—er, you—er, the pair of you, savvy?"

"Is that all?" she asked wistfully. "We could have been anyone if you’d had the opportunity?"

"No," Jack answered after a moment’s thought. "If you’da been ‘just anybody,’ ye wouldn’t be on the _Pearl_ , and even if ye had been, I wouldn’t have been lookin’ to warm either of ya’s beds. Pirate or no, I don’t take any pleasure from being with someone who isn’t willing."

He smiled a bit and offered her a bow. "You have my apologies for any harm I might have caused you or Will, but I’ll not regret a moment of it."

Elizabeth stared at him searchingly. "I... regret the results but not the action," she said softly. "You’re a much better man than you’d have the world believe, Jack Sparrow. And I thank you for last night. I know it could have been very different." She blushed at her own bold words, but she’d heard enough of her friends whisper after marriage to know they were true. The pleasure she’d found with Jack was not so common, and it was thanks to his care for her.

Jack let go the wheel to smooth his mustache tips. "It’s good to know not all the slaps I’ve had in my time have been earned," he murmured before catching Elizabeth’s hand and kissing it.

"Don’t you fret about your Will, sweet Elizabeth; he’ll come around once he’s had some time to recover and get over his hangover. He may be slow when it comes to dealing with things, but once he does, he’s fine."

"It’s how Will will choose to deal with this that worries me, Jack," she nearly whispered. "I betrayed him in the worst way a wife can, and although he did the same, we all know that what is a mere peccadillo in a man is an unforgivable sin in a woman." Her fists clenched on the railing.

"But I’ll not give him up without a fight. And if he does annul our marriage, well, I can always turn pirate," she laughed shortly. "What say you, Captain Sparrow, would you take me on as crew?"

"Considerin’ I truly doubt the lad will give you up, I don’t think that’s a question I’ll have to be answerin’," Jack said pointedly. "Though you have the makings of a pirate, both of you do; just have to get rid of a few of those pesky morals is all."

Elizabeth laughed. "No, I don’t expect he will," she admitted. "But perhaps we’ll both stay," she teased lightly. "Wouldn’t that make your life interesting!"

Jack rested an elbow on the wheel and turned to look at Elizabeth fully. "Well, that would depend if the two of you ever decide to let me into your bed again."

Her eyes widened until they appeared to be about to pop out of her head. "You... we... Mmph." She couldn’t force a coherent thought to save her life, and she _was_ not going to think about the rush of heat she felt when she understood what he was suggesting.

"I thought as much." Jack grinned and turned back to watch the sea ahead of the _Pearl_. "Why don’t you go see if your Will’s in a better mood after his nap, sweet Elizabeth. Perhaps if you wake him with a kiss, he will be."

"I..." Elizabeth shot him an almost hunted glance and fled his side. She took his advice and went to see if Will was feeling any better. She tapped lightly on the door to the cabin, calling Will’s name, not wanting to wake him if he was resting but eager to see him.

Cracking an eye open, Will wondered what time it was and what had caused him to stir. The light sound of someone moving had him opening his eyes fully. "Elizabeth? But I thought you weren’t speaking to me?" he mumbled, looking up at his wife, sleep rumpled and perplexed. "Does this mean I’m going to get slapped now too? Or that you’ve forgiven me?"

"It means that you are my husband and I wished to be certain that you were well. And that there are not many places where one can be private aboard a pirate ship." Elizabeth sat down in one of the chairs. "I did not wish to remain on deck any longer."

Will closed his eyes. So it was to be like this, was it? "Apparently you are still mad at me. Very well, Elizabeth, I may not be ready to cross blades with Jack just yet, but other than that I’m quite well, thank you for asking. Shall I dress and join the others on deck so that you can have your privacy?" That said, Will got up and, shrugging back into his shirt, made for the door.

"What I would like is for you to stop running away from me! I’m _sorry_! Sorry I slept with Jack, sorry that I’ve offended you by being angry that _you_ slept with him too! If we’re never going to speak again, this marriage is not going to do well, and I don’t see how we’re to speak if you won’t even stay in the same room with me!" She jumped to her feet and began to pace the cabin, kicking at a chair in frustration as she passed. "And perhaps we need Jack here as well. It seems that there are three of us involved in this bizarre situation, not just two."

"Well, what the hell did you expect, Elizabeth?" William bellowed. "Do you think you have the patent on anger in this little triangle? For years I placed you on a pedestal. You were everything to me, the one person in the world I would willingly die for. Then finally, miracle of miracles you were mine. **AND YOU SLEPT WITH A PIRATE ON OUR WEDDING NIGHT**!" Will bellowed, punching the door violently and barely feeling the pain of it.

"Should I pretend it doesn’t hurt, that I don’t feel betrayed? Oh, I know I’m equally guilty, but what you don’t seem to understand was that I was always yours for the taking, Elizabeth. You had but to nod your head, and I was yours... and all I wanted was for one shining moment that you would be mine too... but even that is not meant to be. Instead you give yourself to Jack Sparrow on your wedding night instead of the man you vowed before God and witnesses to love honor and cleave to.

"And yet despite all that—God save me—I desire a man just as much as I desire my wife, and I don’t know how to equate that with what I believed to be my role in life as a husband and as _your_ lover.

"So very well, Elizabeth, let’s talk. Shall I tell my no longer blushing virgin of a wife how much I enjoyed having the infamous Jack Sparrow’s cock up my ass and how I just dreamt of feeling it again? Shall I compare his kisses to yours? I can’t compare his technique to yours as I’ve never experienced it with you, nor can I tell you how different a soft body feels to a hard one as I’ve never had a woman because I was waiting for _you_! So tell me, what shall we speak of, _wife_ , enlighten me!"

~*~

Jack listened to the shouts that could be heard even over the flapping of the sails and the creaking of the rigging.

"Shall we head back to Port Royal, Cap’n?" Gibbs asked, looking worriedly at the still-closed cabin door.

"Let’s give them a bit more time," Jack murmured.

"Had to try both of them," Anamaria sighed. "You should know better than to dip your wick on both sides."

"Ahh, but it was so enjoyable, what else was I to do?"

~*~

"At least you’re speaking to me now!" Elizabeth shrieked back. "This silently suffering saint who has been here this morning was not the man I married, not the man I love! If we cannot be honest with each other, then we have nothing!

"I _hate_ that you spent our wedding night with Jack, and I hate that I wanted him when I should only want you! Do you know, can you even imagine how that makes me feel, to know that I’m no better than the lowest doxy?! And God help me, if he were to walk in here right this instant, I would do it again, and I know it! How can I be a wife to you like this?" She spun on her heel and burst into tears, her shoulders heaving as she fought to hold back her sobs.

Will wanted to give in, to rush over and comfort Elizabeth and swallow his pride and ire once again, but damnitall, he had every right to it. "Well, that is something you must work out for yourself, Elizabeth, as I have no answers for you. I haven’t even answers for myself," Will replied stiffly, walking over to the set of windows at the rear of the captain’s cabin to look out at the sea.

Will had enough of his own to deal with. He desired a man, a pirate. The only man who knew his father, who was his father’s contemporary, a man who’d used him as leverage and had saved his life with a flare and panache that only Jack Sparrow had. A man he’d risked the noose for. What sort of a man did that make him? Wasn’t sodomy condemned by both church and state, and yet he’d enjoyed it. Was this something else he’d inherited from his father? Would Jack know the answer to that as well?

Elizabeth mastered her emotions and turned to face Will, staring helplessly at his stiff back. "Will, I... I know it won’t fix things, but... will you come to bed with me?" she asked tentatively. "I want _you_ , to know what it is to lie in _your_ arms. I want that memory."

Will’s first impulse was a resounding no. He didn’t want to feel like he was being used to wipe a memory away or as a desperate measure to forget. He wanted to be wanted because he was her husband and the man that Elizabeth loved, not as a comparison to Jack. But had he not said much the same thing to Elizabeth? It was something that was between them, and it would tear them apart if they let it.

And he didn’t want that.

But he was still proud enough to wish some degree of certainty. "I love you, Elizabeth, and want nothing more to be with you in every way we can be, including by making love, but I don’t wish to be an escape from whatever it is that draws you to Jack. Be very sure you want me for me before you do this because if you don’t..."

Will let it hang in the air. He would have to live with the fact that he must now share his wife with Jack just as Elizabeth would have to live with sharing him with the pirate, but this... this first time between them should be just that. Between them and them alone, without even that infuriating but adored popinjay between them.

Turning back towards his wife, Will opened his arms and waited.

Elizabeth bit back a sob of relief as she stumbled into Will’s arms, clinging to him desperately before she raised her face to kiss him. "I love you, Will, so very much," she whispered, brown eyes searching his when their lips parted. "I want to make love with you."

"I doubt I’ll be as, well, as proficient," Will admitted roughly. "I was waiting for you, Elizabeth. You were the only one." Well, all right, technically he’d had the hands of more than a few doxies and even a mouth or two, but he’d never gone beyond that, no matter how tempted he’d been.

Walking Elizabeth back towards the bed, Will slanted his lips over his wife’s, kissing her hungrily. There was no denying the need he felt for her, nor could he with his member rock hard in his breeches and pressing hard against her stomach. Carefully, so his work-roughened hands wouldn’t pull at the fine material of her clothes, he undressed Elizabeth.

Will wanted to worship her, touch her with the same reverence and awe he had for the blades he forged. "From the time we were children, Elizabeth, you’ve been the only woman for me, and as I grew up and the feelings changed, you were the only woman I truly desired to be with. I love you, Miss Swann," he whispered, a teasing lilt to his voice as he remembered how he would always call her by that title despite her repeated requests to the contrary.

"Elizabeth," she replied, the laugh catching in her throat. "Oh, I _do_ love you, Will, so much." She pushed the shirt, so recently pulled on, back off his shoulders, pressing against his bare chest with a sob of relief. "Oh, Will, I’ve dreamed of this for years," she whispered, fingers tentatively going to his trousers and unfastening them to delve beneath.

"Why, Elizabeth," Will gasped, feigning shock. "A proper young lady such as yourself having such improper thoughts? I should be shocked. I would be shocked if I were a gentleman. But as you pointed, I’m a pirate, so such things don’t matter."

Will’s hands slid down to cup his wife’s buttocks and pull her into him a little more snugly. "You are so precious to me, my Bess; I’ve waited for you for so very long," he murmured, sealing his lips over hers in a heated kiss.

"And I you, since that first day I saw you floating in the sea and my father made me responsible for you." Elizabeth pressed closer still, a dull ache of arousal growing deep inside her. "I always knew you were the only man I could marry. Make me yours, Will, now please."

"You’ve always been mine, Bess; you just didn’t know it," Will murmured, sliding an arm under his wife’s legs and lifting her with negligent ease, arms sculpted by years of forge work responding without hesitation. Dropping Elizabeth onto the bed, Will quickly stripped out of his pants.

Covering Elizabeth’s body with his own, he began to kiss and lick his way along his wife’s body, working down to a nipple which he laved and suckled on, his fingers creeping between her legs to stroke and pet her.

"Will," she moaned, fingers combing through his hair and holding him to her. "Yours, yes, from the day we met." She spread her legs, her shyness buried beneath the heat he was engendering in her, rocking up against him pleadingly. "Oh please, yes, more."

Growling softly, Will plunged his fingers inside his wife’s heated body and began to stroke even as he continued to nip and suckle on her lush breasts.

Elizabeth thrashed beneath him, whimpering and begging for more as he aroused her, the faint ache she felt deep inside forgotten in her hunger for her husband. "I love you, William Turner," she whispered fiercely.

"I should hope so considering you consented to marry me," Will replied with a grin, looking up at the panting and writhing woman. Crawling up his wife’s body to kiss her passionately, Will insinuated himself between her legs and, knowing that he no longer had to worry about taking her maidenhead thanks to Jack, slid into Elizabeth.

"Will!" She arched up beneath him, gasping slightly as muscles unaccustomed to such activity were again stretched. "I’ve waited so long for you," she panted, staring up at him, willing him to see the truth in her eyes. "Love me, Will."

"I do, Bess, more and more every day, no matter what happens," Will groaned, his hips moving faster and faster as his head bent and he suckled on a lush nipple. Part of him was already imagining her ripe and gorgeous with their child or a babe suckling where he was now. It was unbelievably arousing, and it made his hips buck a little faster, his breathing come a little more raggedly.

"And I you." She met every thrust eagerly, welcoming him, and her nails raked lightly over his back, her legs rising to wrap around his waist. "My husband," she whispered, possessiveness in her voice.

"Elizabeth," Will groaned, knowing he wouldn’t last very long, having wanted this, her, too much for too long. A hand slipped between their pounding bodies and stroked her lightly, wanting to bring her pleasure and have her join him in release.

She cried out as he touched that so sensitive part of her, her back arching sharply, and she pulled him down into a hungry kiss as the pleasure burst through her, leaving her limp and sated.

Will continued to scythe into his wife, feeling her ripple and convulse around him. It was heaven and hell and unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. Elizabeth’s mouth devoured his own and made him that much harder until, with a muffled groan of his own, he spent inside his wife and was left weak limbed and quivering.

Elizabeth lay contentedly, reveling in Will’s weight atop her and his seed within her, her hands lightly caressing his back. "I do love you, William Turner," she murmured. "Only you." And it was the truth, though she felt something for Jack Sparrow that she refused to think about just then.

"Considering you married me, I’m rather glad to hear that," Will laughed quietly, rolling onto his side and bringing her with him.

"I could never have married anyone else." She snuggled closer, head pillowed on his arm. "Had I married Commodore Norrington, one of us would not have survived the experience, I fear."

"And then you’d have been an even richer widow, and I could have lived the life of luxury as your companion," Will laughed. "Because I doubt very much that Norrington would have survived that storm," he teased his wife.

"Hmph. I don’t know that I care for that comparison." Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at him. "But I’m glad we’ll never have to find out. Life as Mistress William Turner suits me."

"You mean you’re not still holding out for a pirate? There’s one just outside the door, you know. A whole ship of ‘em as a matter of fact."

"No, I’m quite happy with the husband I have, thank you," Elizabeth retorted, hitting his shoulder lightly.

Will wisely said nothing, considering the new understanding he and Elizabeth had just achieved.

"Aye, I believe that’s somethin’ the whole crew knows now," Jack grinned, as he’d opened the door on Elizabeth’s last comment. "Glad to see ye both are over yer spat. I wasn’t wantin’ to cause ye strife with what I did, ye know."

He ambled over to a chest and rummaged through it, seemingly oblivious to the nude pair on his bed.

Elizabeth flushed scarlet at Jack’s initial comment, then squeaked and tried to yank the covers over her nakedness, unable to since she and Will were lying on them. She snatched up Will’s shirt from the floor beside the bed, holding it in front of herself. She’d never imagined being naked in front of _both_ the men she’d been with, and she couldn’t imagine anything more embarrassing. "What are you doing here?" she gasped, trying to sound angry.

Will buried his face in Elizabeth’s hair to hide the smirk that he was unable to contain. She’d been bedded by Jack and lost her maidenhead to the pirate, yet she was acting like an affronted virgin at his intrusion.

"Toss us a blanket will you, Jack? And stop gawking at my wife. It’s bad enough you had her first, no need to add insult to injury!"

Jack finally looked back over his shoulder at the two of them, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "I’m here because it’s my cabin and I’ve need of something in it. As fer gawkin’ at anyone, it’s hard to do such a thing when my back’s to ye."

He stood and crossed to the foot of the bed, opening and reaching into the sea chest there and tossing Will a blanket. "Can’t see what all the fuss is over," Jack muttered, shaking his head and going back to his original task. "Not as if I haven’t seen the both of ye before."

"That _is_ the problem," Elizabeth snapped, releasing her grip on the shirt to clutch the blanket. "Oh, this is impossible! How are we to go on?"

"I have no idea, Elizabeth," Will admitted honestly. "I felt betrayed and angry beyond belief, but I have to admit... I enjoyed my night with Jack. It was... enlightening," he said, meeting Jack’s eyes head on.

"Glad to be of service," Jack smirked at Will before turning his gaze to Elizabeth. "How we go on is what the both of ye will have to decide, love. I certainly don’t mind sharin’ the bed with the both of ye, but can ye say the same?"

" _Both_ of us? At once?!" Elizabeth was so startled she lost her grip on the blanket and never noticed as it sank down to her lap.

Tugging the covering up as surreptitiously as he could, Will quirked an eyebrow. "Thought of this much, have you, Bess?" he asked in as calm a tone as he could manage.

Jack chuckled and moved to sit on top of one of his chests. "From the look on sweet Elizabeth’s face, I don’t think that’s the case, Will. But to answer ye, yes, both of ye at once." Jack’s grin widened, and his gaze grew distant as he thought about it. "A fine time we’d have."

Elizabeth gaped at him, then stared at Will and back again. "All?" she gasped. "How... What am I saying! No! That’s... immoral." She could only hope that neither man noticed that her nipples had peaked beneath the covering blanket.

"So’s having carnal relations with a man who isn’t your husband, Bess, but you’ve done that already, haven’t you?" Will replied with a sigh, throwing the cover off and sitting up. "And I’ve slept with someone who wasn’t my wife and who wasn’t a woman. I’d say we’ve both been immoral."

"Fah, I’ve got ye both beaten on immoralities, and I’m damn proud of it," Jack snorted.

Elizabeth ignored Jack’s comment aside from a slight roll of her eyes. "But... _all_ of us? Together?" She blinked, still bemused by the whole idea. The blanket once again forgotten, it pooled in her lap as she watched her naked husband hunch at the side of the bed, absently noting Jack’s appreciative gaze raking over both of them. The benefits of Jack’s proposal struck her, and she stared down at her hands to consider the matter.

If all of them were together, she could have Jack without hurting Will, and she would not have to worry that Will would tire of her and turn to Jack. She knew her father would be appalled as would everyone of her class, but that had never guided her decisions. If she and Will were to remain with Jack, it would be a moot point in any event.

"Are you willing to do this, Will?" she asked finally.

"Willing to do what?" Will asked, stalling for time as he tried to get over the shock of what Elizabeth seemed to be agreeing to. Jack would be with the both of them at the same time?

He knew he’d thrown caution to the wind when he’d let the pirate bed him, but part of him still labored under the restrictions of being raised as a God-fearing Christian. "You want us to be... with Jack... is that even possible?"

"Anything’s possible, lad," Jack chuckled, hooking his thumbs in his belt and leaning back against the table behind the chest. "And I can assure you that it’s enjoyable as well."

"It sounds like you’d be getting the best of this," Elizabeth observed, frowning slightly. "Or do you actually have something more equitable in mind?" She might want Jack, but she had no intention of giving Will up to him.

Will quirked an eyebrow but remained silent, wanting to hear the pirate’s answer as well.

Jack grinned and pushed himself to his feet, stretching. "Ahh, why tell when the showin’s more fun?" he chuckled, shaking his head when both their eyes widened. "But for now I’ll leave the two of ye to think on it—all of it." Smirking, he inclined his head at them and swaggered out of the cabin.

Elizabeth stared after him for long moments before turning her somewhat dazed stare to her husband. "Will? Do you think..." She trailed off helplessly and swallowed hard before trying again. "I don’t know exactly what Jack has in mind, but do you want to find out? I’ll tell you truthfully that I enjoyed being in his bed," she admitted again with a blush, "and I would not mind doing it again, and I imagine you feel the same. But I love _you_ , and I won’t do anything to lose you."

"The fact that you’re even considering it tells me that you more than enjoyed it, Elizabeth," Will replied dryly, rolling to his feet. "A shocking thing indeed considering your upbringing but, then again, you’ve always marched to the sound of your own drummer. After all, you married a blacksmith not a commodore." Picking up his shirt, Will slid it on, leaving it loose about him, and then his pants. Opening the port windows in the ship to let in the salt sea breeze, Will pondered Jack’s words and those of his not-so-ladylike wife.

"You realize you are asking me to allow another man into our marriage bed? Admittedly the man is _Jack_ , and you are correct in thinking that I did not... dislike what happened between us, but still...

"And what of children, Elizabeth? Those conceived by Jack would be born out of wedlock, no less loved and wanted, but bastards by the standards of our world. Do you even wish children now that you seem to have found the ideal life for yourself, a husband _and_ a pirate lover?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder, almost afraid of the answer as he so desperately wanted children and the sort of childhood he’d never been permitted thanks to his pirate father and the cruelties that fate had seen fit to visit upon him.

"You would deny my children?" Elizabeth was shocked. As her husband, any children she bore would legally be Will’s unless he denied them, something she’d never even considered. "Will... I will not lose you," she said quietly. "If that is how you feel, then let us return to Port Royal or continue on to England for our wedding trip." She stared down at her clasped hands in her lap, wondering how she could have so sorely misjudged the situation.

"How could even suggest I would deny any child, Elizabeth, especially knowing as you do how my own childhood turned out?" Will asked, stunned and a little shocked that his wife could actually think such a thing of him knowing as she did his story.

"I never thought for a second that I wouldn’t want children, _any_ children no matter who the father. But unless all those babes were to look like you and I there would be talk no matter what the circumstances, even you must acknowledge that. And what if Jack doesn’t wish to have children aboard this ship? It’s a pirate ship, Bess, and not exactly a safe place for anyone, man or woman, let alone child. But it becomes infinitely more dangerous for a woman with a swollen belly or a newborn babe."

Will sighed. "But then I have always had difficulty living in the moment. Perhaps I should simply let fate take its course and pray for the best. Be more like Jack and less like Will, more pirate than blacksmith. I have no answers to anything, Elizabeth, and the more I think on it, the more questions I seem to find. I think I will simply stop thinking for a while and start living. It seems the safest course of action under the circumstances.

"So, shall we go and join Jack on deck and start learning how to live the pirate life? Perhaps you can teach me that song that our fearless captain seems to like so much?"

At first uncertain how to respond as Will spoke, Elizabeth burst into laughter at his final comment. "I shall tell you the same as I told him: I shall need to drink a great deal more rum before singing that song."

~*~

Jack looked back over his shoulder when he heard footsteps behind him, but didn’t take his hands from the wheel. "So, are we square then?" he asked.

"Well, considering that there are three of us in this... whatever this is, wouldn’t that make us a triangle?" Will replied saucily, deliberately putting his worries behind him. "Four would just be a mite too crowded for that bed of yours, _Captain_ Sparrow."

"And I’d hate to imagine who might be the fourth," Elizabeth added with a shudder. "But I think a pirate is just what we need to make things perfect." She looked from husband to lover and smiled. She took a step nearer so she could kiss Will, then turned and kissed Jack, pressing close to him as her arms went around his neck.

Mr. Cotton’s parrot decided at that particular moment to interject one of his famous pearls of wisdom. "Awk, what a strumpet, awk!"

Jack cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the bird. "Now then, which of us would he be speaking of?"

Elizabeth couldn’t help herself. She giggled. "I think all of us," she admitted. "Though you were the first, Jack!"

"At least the blasted bird didn’t proposition one of us," Will grumbled. "Are you sure we can’t cook him?"

"Ahh, but that would leave Mr. Cotton without his charm," Jack smiled.

An eloquently raised eyebrow gave Elizabeth’s opinion of that. "But we would have a lovely meal. I quite like the idea."

"And as the blasted parakeet once said, dead birds tell no tales," Will agreed, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth’s waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "And you can’t fault her logic, Jack. She’s always been sharp enough to draw blood."

"Aye, I know that, but she won’t be drawing the parrot’s, not this day at least."

"Then what may I draw?" Elizabeth purred, leaning into Will and smiling sultrily at Jack. Someone had to stop avoiding what was on all their minds, and Elizabeth had always been one to charge forward.

"Methinks the lady wishes us to retire to the boudoir, captain. So can someone else sail your ship for you?" Will asked with a roll of his eyes and a resigned sigh. "And I wouldn’t recommend you say no; she’ll drag you there by your hair if she has to."

"Gibbs!" Jack hollered, not taking his eyes off the other two. "Take the wheel." He caressed the smooth wood beneath his palms and backed away once the other man had the wheel. "So then, we’re for my cabin then?"

Swallowing hard, Elizabeth nodded jerkily. "It’s past time, don’t you think?" she almost whispered, eyes wide in her pale face. She wanted this, wanted both of them, but the morals she’d been taught growing up were screaming at her that this was wrong. Meeting the warm brown eyes surrounded by kohl, however, she resolutely tamped down that voice and stepped forward, catching Will’s hand in one of hers as she reached for Jack’s with the other.

"Don’t tell me my pirate lass is feeling nervous?" Will murmured in his wife’s ear. "What happened to the woman who faced undead pirates to save me? The one who walked around in her knickers and a commodore’s jacket, ordering about pirates and fighting by my side?"

Resting his lips against the pulse point in Elizabeth’s neck for a moment, Will decided to throw caution to the wind, especially since there was no doubt to anyone what the three of them retiring to Jack’s cabin meant. Leaning behind Elizabeth, he tugged on one of Jack’s braids and pulled the pirate into a kiss, in front of God, Elizabeth and the crew of the _Black Pearl_.

Half-hearing the smothered chuckles his crew gave, Jack relaxed into the kiss, exploring Will’s mouth with a fervor matched only by his desire for the _Pearl_. He reached for Elizabeth with his free hand, pulling her closer to them both.

Watching them, Elizabeth moaned softly as she felt heat fill her, and she rose onto her tiptoes to lick at the edges of their joined mouths, tasting both of them at once. "Cabin," she gasped, wanting to be alone with them.

Will chuckled. Who’d have thought that just watching him and Jack kiss would get her over the bout of nerves she’d suffered? Breaking the kiss off with a final lick to Jack’s lips, he pressed his lips against Elizabeth’s. "Feeling better now, Mrs. Turner?"

"If not, I’m sure Will and I will be finding a way to help you," Jack growled, nudging them both toward his cabin.

"Then I believe I am not and will require much help from you both," Elizabeth decided, smiling impishly.

"And you see why I didn’t stand a chance, Jack? She’s been like this from the moment she first stole my medallion while I was unconscious," Will teased, allowing himself to be tugged towards the cabin with no resistance.

Jack chuckled. "’Tis a good thing; it kept you from getting too prim and proper." He let go of them both and pulled open the door to his cabin, bowing low to usher them in.

"And what would you know of prim and proper, Captain Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth derided laughingly. Her eyes went straight to the bed, and she grew nervous again, but she took a step closer, knowing that this was what they all wanted.

"Seeing as how watching Jack and me made you lose your nervousness the last time, do you wish us to start first, Bess, or perhaps you’d like to start with one of us and have the other join in?" Will suggested, not at all sure of the procedure of this himself but wanting to spare Elizabeth another case of nerves.

Jack arched his eyebrows and chuckled quietly. "Or would you be wantin’ me to give lessons beforehand?"

"You wish _me_ to decide?" Elizabeth exclaimed, half laughing. "We already know I cannot decide between you." She glanced at Jack almost shyly, an unfamiliar state for Elizabeth Swann Turner. "Though perhaps we will need those lessons, Jack, as I cannot imagine how this will work with three of us."

"Well, as Jack is the master of juggling more than all his eggs in one basket, perhaps we should let him orchestrate?" Will suggested, shrugging out of his shirt and moving to sit on the bed, wanting a front row seat to see how Jack would ‘captain’ them.

With nary a hesitation, Jack had stripped down to his breeches and leaned against the table, opening a bottle of rum and swigging it down, then offering it to the other two. "Well, now, there’s many ways three people can come together; fer now I’d say the best way would be one of us havin’ the lovely Bess and the other having him."

Elizabeth shivered as she imagined that, a tiny whimper escaping between clenched teeth. Staring at Jack, she shrugged out of Will’s shirt and let it fall to the floor, pooling around her feet as she stood naked before her lovers.

"I suppose suggesting that the lady chooses is a waste of time since Elizabeth has already admitted she can’t choose between us. And I won’t be suggesting we see who can drink to it. Any other way to decide this, Jack? And a _fair_ way, not a pirate way."

"What’s the fun in that?" Jack muttered, taking another drink and corking the bottle once more. "Being the generous soul that I am, though, I’ll gladly take the duty of being in the middle—if you think yer up to having me, young Will."

"I believe this is a game where everyone wins," Elizabeth murmured, stretching out on the bed and watching the men. Her men. She smiled.

Will shook his head. "Such an altruist, Jack," he mocked. "However did we survive without you? Well, you’re going to have to do some instructing now as it were, since you were my first and only man. I have a general idea of how to do this but beyond that..."

"And you were a bit sloshed at the time," Jack chuckled, giving Elizabeth’s bare form an appreciative glance. He reached into a sea chest and pulled out a flagon of oil. "First thing you need to do is stretch me out slow and careful like."

Curious, Elizabeth leaned forward slightly to see, not realizing that her legs spread as she did, giving the men rather more of a view than she had planned.

"Whose fault was that?" Will muttered under his breath, taking the oil from Jack. "And I think you’re a little too dressed for me to do any stretching. Certain parts are covered."

Jack grinned and let his breeches fall to the floor. "Better?" he asked, sauntering toward the bed, aware of both their eyes on him.

Elizabeth drew her breath in sharply, eyes darting from one man to the other before settling on the heavy erection between Jack’s thighs. Unthinkingly, she licked her lips, feeling her pulse throb with arousal.

Will’s eyebrow quirked. "Why, Miss Elizabeth, you look like a starving woman spying a juicy steak. One would think you were about to gobble it up."

"Hrmmm, saying you aren’t, Master William?" Jack asked, reaching out and fondling Will’s erection with one hand while he sat on the bed and ran his other hand up Elizabeth’s leg.

"I think I shall scream if someone doesn’t _do_ something soon," Elizabeth groaned, shifting closer to Jack as his hand slid higher.

"Well, I could definitely have a bite or two to eat," Will smirked as he leaned over and nibbled on Elizabeth’s breast before moving to nip his way along Jack’s spine, paying special attention to the various scars and tattoos.

Jack purred at the feel of Will’s mouth, even as he leaned in over Elizabeth, nibbling his way along her inner thigh while he continued to stroke Will’s shaft.

Gasping, Elizabeth let her legs fall open, inviting Jack to touch her as he had the previous night, and she reached for both men, eager fingers exploring their bodies. Her back arched, pushing her breast deeper into Will’s mouth, and she moaned both men’s names.

With one final lick, Will removed his mouth from Elizabeth’s breast and then, opening the flagon of oil, poured a steady stream down Jack’s back so that it ran straight down and trickled into the crease of the pirate’s ass. The older man shivered, and Will chuckled. "Do that again, Jack, it was quite... attractive."

"Torturer," Jack growled, gasping when Elizabeth’s fingers closed over his nipple and Will’s hands moved over his ass. He pushed up on his forearms and nuzzled Elizabeth’s curls, inhaling the scent of her arousal.

Laughing throatily, Elizabeth thrust her hips upward, desperate for more. "Can we make you beg, Jack?" she purred, twisting on the tangled sheets as her lust climbed.

"I suggest we give it a try, Bess," Will grinned as he winked at her over Jack’s shoulder.

Jack snorted. "Give it your best shot."

Elizabeth’s eyebrows rose, and she suddenly pulled away from Jack’s clever mouth, sliding down his body, her wet curls brushing against him and making him shiver. "You think we can’t?"

"Really, Jack, you should know better than to dare us; we generally respond to dares," Will pointed out reasonably. And then he gently pulled the older man’s ass cheeks apart with his hands and blew on the trickling oil as it pooled in the pirate’s hole.

"Couple’a near virgins," Jack growled. "What do you know?"

"We know that you want us," Elizabeth replied, chuckling as her teeth nipped at his earlobe, and she began to play with his earring.

"Enough to deflower the both of us in one night... while ignoring the vows of holy matrimony and all that," Will continued with a quirk of his eyebrow. "And without a hint of remorse at doing so. I think it only fair we turn that kind of ruthlessness back on you, eh?"

"Try away, I’ll wager I outlast the both of you."

"Oh, a challenge. And one that will be a pleasure to take on." Elizabeth squirmed against Jack, legs sliding up to grip his hips as she rocked, her teeth nibbling along his jaw.

Deciding to take the bull, or in this case the captain, by the horns, Will ran a finger along Jack’s exposed valley and gently began to massage and push a finger into the tight heat of the older man’s body, wanting to hear the always in command captain lose a bit of that control.

"Don’t see anyone takin’ me in any way yet," Jack commented, squirming slightly.

"I do believe he’s still challenging us, Will," Elizabeth murmured, rocking against Jack and eyeing Will over his shoulder.

Will returned the look and affected a long, morose sigh. "Well, what do you expect, Bess?" he asked. "Pirates, they always put the ball before the cannon and all that."

That said Will gently pushed a second finger inside of Jack’s ass, stretching him further, enjoying the way he squirmed and how his breath hitched.

"And just what’s that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, twisting enough to glare over his shoulder at Will even as he kept arching up and down between them.

"Will’s not the only one not taking someone," Elizabeth pointed out through gritted teeth, tugging on Jack’s braids.

"Jack, if you can’t figure it out, you’re not half the pirate I thought you were," Will chuckled as he removed two fingers and reinserted three, moving them back and forth slowly, fingers crooking slightly and hitting that pleasure spot inside of the pirate that Will remembered but had had no idea how to find until now.

Jack snorted even as he shuddered. "It was the two of you said you’d be showin’ me a thing or two; I’m just waitin’ to see what ya got."

Elizabeth met Will’s eyes and positioned herself beneath Jack so that when Will did push into Jack, it would drive the pirate into her at the same time. She used her grasp on Jack’s braids to pull his head down so she could kiss him, trying to prevent him from realizing what she’d done.

Deciding that he’d had enough of Jack’s prattling, Will withdrew his fingers and slotted his cock into the space they’d left behind, pressing in gently so as not to cause the pirate any pain. "Is this more to your liking, Captain Sparrow?"

When Will’s claiming pushed him forward into Elizabeth’s heat, Jack moaned. "Aye, that’s quite to my likin’." He kissed Elizabeth bruisingly, at the same time tightening his ass down around Will’s shaft.

Whimpering, Elizabeth raised her knees to grip Jack’s hips, feeling Will above him, and a shudder of lust wracked her frame. "You’re both taking me," she whispered, rocking upward under them.

"It would appear so, Bess," Will gasped, trying not to spend right away, the incredible tightness of Jack’s ass doing things to his control that he’d never thought possible. "And are we pleasing you too? Bloody hell, Sparrow! Stop squeezing me like that; I’ll not last much longer at this rate!"

Jack chuckled breathlessly as he continued to move between them. "And a fine feeling it is." He dipped his head and nuzzled Elizabeth’s breasts, at the same time circling his hips between them.

"Oh holy Mother," Elizabeth breathed prayerfully, her nails digging into Jack’s shoulders as she clung to him, hips moving as she tried to match his rhythm.

"Bastard," Will growled through clenched teeth, rearing back, and taking tight hold of Jack’s hips so as to stop the impact from hurting Elizabeth, he slammed hard into the bloody-minded pirate beneath him. "You’re a scallywag, Jack, through and through. Lucky for you Bess seems to like scallywags."

"Seems you do too," Jack hissed, before waggling his eyebrows at Elizabeth and shifting enough so that his cock dragged over her clit.

"I thought we established that we all like each other," Elizabeth gasped, her nails drawing blood though she didn’t notice in the burst of pleasure Jack’s movement sent through her.

"Doesn’t mean we can’t tease one another, Bess," Will got out as he increased the speed and depths of his thrusts, his hands holding tight to Jack’s shoulders so as not to overbalance and crash down upon them.

"Mmm, and I like the both of you just fine." Jack lipped at Elizabeth’s nipple even as he reached back with one hand and stroked Will’s thigh.

"We noticed last night," Elizabeth retorted, finally able to laugh about it. She slid her hands down Jack’s chest to his hips, trying to urge him to take her harder.

"Indeed, jumping from bed to bed the way you did was rather a dead giveaway," Will agreed mildly.

"Got us here, didn’t it?"

"You did not plan this, Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Elizabeth? Pirate, remember?" Will groaned, burying his face in the small of Jack’s back.

Jack smirked but wisely stayed quiet.

" _Impulsive_ pirate," Elizabeth pointed out, unconvinced that Jack planned anything. Not that she minded, especially when she squirmed and he sank even deeper into her, making her cry out in pleasure.

Running his tongue along Jack’s spine, Will couldn’t help but notice the scars and lash marks. Jack had apparently been disciplined on a ship at least once in his life. Tracing the silvery marks with his tongue, the blacksmith set about returning the favor of the night before, wanting to make Jack cry out to the heavens and have all the crew of the _Pearl_ hear it.

Jack groaned and rode out the other two’s movements, both filling and being filled and loving every minute of it.

Gasping, Elizabeth pressed upward, nipples brushing against Jack’s chest, and she cried out as a wave of pleasure washed over her, making her convulse around the shaft filling her.

Groaning, aroused more than he could say by the sound of his wife finding pleasure beneath his friend, Will increased the pace yet again, his hips snapping forward and back with all his might.

Jack let out a bellow of pleasure and came as well, driven beyond his control by the feel of Elizabeth spasming around him and Will slamming into him.

Elizabeth’s eyes fluttered open again, and she stared up, seeing Jack’s climax twist his features into a mask of almost agonized pleasure. Her eyes darted from him to Will, watching him draw nearer his own climax.

"Jack, oh merciful heavens," William half moaned, half begged as his cock was milked hard and fast. Thrusting ever harder and ever faster, the blacksmith couldn’t control his release any longer and with a strangled cry spent himself inside the pirate’s body.

"Mmm, now that’s a fine time fer all of us," Jack sighed.

While she agreed, Elizabeth thought that she might like to live to repeat it. Gasping for air, she pushed at Jack, though her legs remained around his hips, preventing them from separating.

"I believe that’s our cue to get off, Jack," Will groaned, rolling off to one side and half dragging Jack with him.

Jack rolled to his back atop Will and sighed before reaching out to pull Elizabeth along as well. "That more to your liking?"

"Yes, I find breathing more comfortable," she replied, nestling into his embrace and brushing a kiss over his nipple. She reached over him, hand reaching for Will’s, and their fingers interlaced, all three of lying comfortably in the captain’s big bed.

"Really, darling, why ever would you need to breathe?" Will teased as he brought her fingers up to his lips for a quick brush of his lips. "It’s highly overrated, and without it you can accomplish great things—well, for Jack and me anyway," he grinned.

"Yer likin’ dead things are ye, Will?" Jack chuckled. "Thought ye would have had enough of that with Barbossa."

Elizabeth made a face. "I share my bed with no dead men!"

"I think you’re quite safe now, Bess. If I’m not mistaken, Jack and I only die _little_ deaths."

Jack snorted. "And I believe we’ll all be havin’ many of those in the future."

"I knew there was a reason I liked the idea of having both of you," Elizabeth said smugly, pretending this had all been her idea.

Will rolled his eyes and answered with the time-honored answer of husbands everywhere. "Yes, dear," he agreed solemnly, looking at Jack with a slight smirk. "Of course you do."

END


End file.
